Kim and Ron: Black Lotus
by MikeXQ
Summary: Kim and Ron have finally wed... but founds the reason why they have even met... A romance, mystery story for KR lovers and the like...
1. Chapter I: Reunited

KIM and RON: The Black Lotus

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any characters here just the story.

Ship: Kim and Ron

* * *

Chapter I: Reunited

Ron was packing his things in his trunk. The books were shelved, notes good to go and his clothes tucked away neatly. Earlier tonight, he has just graduated from deli de François School of culinary arts. He looked at his clock it read 11:15. 'Oh! My gosh, that late already'. He took a last look at his diploma. He was admiring the words.

_MERIT OF HONORABLE RECOGNITION_

_This is to certify that:_

_Ronald Adrian Stoppable_

_Has passed with remarkable performance, the requirements in the mastery of the art of Culinary._

_The deli de Fran__ç__ois School of Culinary arts is proud to present him with the title of cum laude,_

_The highest rank of honors in any five-year course._

The diploma was in parchment; it had a golden border and was engraved by the school's seal, a circle that had the words deli de Francois and France's flag, at its lower right corner. He placed the diploma at an envelope and tucked it away neatly at his already packed trunk. He brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas. He went to bed with a relief. 'Ah, yes my studying is now over', he whispered to his dormitory room; as he went to deep sleep.

Ron woke up early in the morning; he prepared his usual breakfast a slice of loaf with a side of eggs and some bacon. He checked around if he was forgetting something. He got dressed his bed side clock read 7'o clock. 'Hmmm… only an hour left before I get to the airport'. He went down his trunk on a small trolley and went to his dormitory's landlord. Ron knocked and the landlord opened the door.

'Oh!' the landlord exclaimed 'leaving already?'

'Yes, sir, I want to know how much is my month's rental fee?'

'Ohhh… don't worry about that Ronald… someone has already paid for them'

'Huh? Who?'

'Your parents, Oh and before I forgot here's a letter they've sent you'

Ron took the letter and opened it. It was with no doubt from his parents. He then started to read.

_"Dear Ronald,_

_Hi son. I just hope this letter reached you before you leave; I and your mom received the e-mail you've sent us. We are so proud of you; A "cum laude" doesn't appear as often to the Stoppable family. I believe you're the first to have done it. We're moving to Upperton today. The old place is crawling with termites and your mom keeps insisting on it. I don't think you would be too uncomfortable in Middleton though. After seeing your new house and car, I really doubt that. You're a big boy now Ronald. We wish you a happy trip. Oh and another thing don't think about your last payment for your dormitory, we've already settled it. Think of it as our gift._

_Mr. Stoppable"_

'Hmmmm…. At least I can see the house and car Bueno Nacho gave me in Exchange for the 2nd Realty check', he thought to himself.

'Well, that saved me at least a hundred or two Euros'

'It sure did m'boy and Oh do you want some breakfast?'

'Uhmmm… No thanks, sir, I just ate can I use the phone'

'Oh sure go ahead and this one is my graduation gift to you'

The man went to the phone and inserted two coins.

'There that should be more than enough', he said as he handed Ron the phone.

'Thanks', Ron replied to the landlord's kindness.

'Now what was that number' his hand was at the phone's directory.

'Hmmm… fire…electricity…Student Affairs… ah, transportation'

He dialed the number 415-5858; he then waited for someone to answer. Moments later a voice said.

'Can I help you?'

'ahh… yes I would like a cab from the third Dormitory of deli de Francois to the airport'

'Please wait for five minutes, Sir. The cab will arrive shortly'

'Thank you', he then placed the phone back on its place.

Ron waited outside his dorm. He can see some of the students being picked up by cabs and private cars. He also saw some of the students carrying heavy bags and heading for the bus or train station, yet there some who are still in their home dresses. It wasn't too long for a cab to pick him up too.

'Where are we to, sir?'

'The airport'

Ron arrived at the airport in just a little over thirty minutes.

'That'll be 5EU sir'

Ron paid the driver and checked in. There were quite a small number of people in the airport. Apparently, it was still in lunch time that the airport's schedule became crowded. Ron looked up the small TV that previewed the flight. He looked for flight 107. The TV flashed:

_"AM 107 NOW BOARDING GATE 1A"_

Ron went to gate 1A. He was greeted by the stewardess. Soon enough he was seated and moments later the plane moved. Then a voice from the speakers came: _Please tuck your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff._Ron saw the plane move from his side windowed; he leaned to his comfortable chair and soon was in a nap while the plane flew in that fine French morning.

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon when Ron arrived in Middleton Airport. In his way out he was surprised to see some of his colleagues. 

'Hey there's the Ronster', Shawn exclaimed.

'What y'all doing here', Ron asked.

'We've got a business offering here Shawn and I', Fred answered.

'And what about the two of you?', His face towards Michael and John.

'I just hit U.S. in look for a job, I hope to find an opening soon', Michael replied.

'I see and what about you John'

'We'll I live here.'

'Oh you live here too?! Why didn't you say so?'

'Because you never ask'

The four laughed.

'Well, I'd better be going now. See ya'

'See ya 'round too Ron'

Ron headed down to the arrival's section. He left quite quickly after getting his passport checked. He entered a cab and the driver asked him 'Where to?'

'#29 florescent str., my good man and step on it. I'm quite on a hurry'

'Yes sir'

He arrived at his house. The house had a fine modern finish; it was walled on four sides. The garage gate was made of what seems to be titanium. The gate was made with grills and some metal leaves painted in gold for decoration. The first person he saw however was Ned.

'What are you doing here?'

'Someone in Bueno Nacho told me that you'll arrive today. Well, how can you get in without your keys'

'Oh', Ron almost forgot that he hasn't received the keys yet.

'Here are the keys Ron, their labeled according to room. I think you can figure out on your own and here's the one for the car… and I'll better leave as a Bueno Nacho supervisor I still have work to do'

'You're now a supervisor'

'Yup, just got promoted 2 weeks ago'

'Good for you then'

Ron looked at the keys. They were all metallic silver. He searched for the one that labeled 'Gate'. He opened the gate closed it and headed for the main door. 'MD', he thought this must be it, he tried to unlock it but the door won't budge. 'hmmmm', he whispered. 'What can it be then', he tried every key until the last one opened it. He looked at the key label it read 'KR',

'Now how can KR be the main door's gate', he thought.

Ron entered the main hall; it was fantastic there was a small slow-flowing waterfall inside of it, on his right was a bowling alley, a dance floor, a small champagne bar and a billiards table. He went towards the kitchen. It was fully-furnished a high-end refrigerator elegantly camouflaged by the semi-metallic cabinets, so with the oven and the countertop was superb. 'I can really practice cooking here', he thought. The dining set impressed him so; it contained a simple wooden table with an elegant mantle surrounded by four light-brown wooden chairs. On the top-left corner of the room was a small LCD TV. He entered the master's bedroom or in this case the only bedroom which was unlocked by the key labeled 'MD'.

'So that what's the MD meant. Master's Bedroom… hmf, it'll be better if it was labeled with 'MB' rather than 'MD'', he said.

His disappointment on the labels was soon vanished as he saw a very beautiful modern bedroom. It was simple and sophisticated. The Plasma TV was in front of the king-size bed. There was the usual bed side table, lamp, cabinet and even a safe. What caught his attention though is the hidden control panel near the windows which was in the far side of the room. He opened the panel; it had the settings for the whole house, laid upon him in an LCD touch-screen. He opened the tab named 'centralized air-conditioning'.

'Oh my gosh!' he said with a glee 'This place has everything'

He turned on the air-conditioning in the bedroom; it wasn't quite long before the room was cold. 'Man I feel sleepy', he said. He looked the room's far left and saw two doors.

'Hold on', he thought. 'I know that a master's bedroom is commonly connected to a bathroom, but why two doors.'

Curious, he went closer to the two doors. One was with no label while the other was labeled with something that made his face grow a smile.

'A spa!' Ron exclaimed 'Now I will never complain with Bueno Nacho's sudden price changes'

He entered the so-called spa room. Right at the center was a Jacuzzi, there was a hanging cabinet that seem to have different type of shampoos, soaps and fragrances. The opposite side of the room was a small hanging place with two bath robes. Next to it was the sink with a faucet engraved with a dove. On his left, he saw a bathtub and shower in one. He opened the water in Jacuzzi. The temperature was cold; he then noticed a dial and moved it a little to the red side. This made the water's temperature just perfect.

'Oh, I am so gonna take a bath at this later'

Ron unpacked his things in his bedroom. He placed his notes and books on the shelves nearby and arranged his clothes in the cabinet. He pulled out his diploma and put it the room's safe. Ron was checking his things and found something that inspired for more than 18 years of his life. 'Man I miss you Kim', he said as he placed her picture at his bed side table. Ron's mind wandered for a moment 'he thought of the last time he'd saw her three years ago and the thing he promised her when he came back from France. 'She also graduated; she said so in the letter', Ron's spoke to the cold air. Ron eyes were beginning to close, he was already lying in bed but in that moment, Ron felt his stomach grumbling. Sleepy, he said 'I can't go on empty'. He went to the kitchen and checked out the fridge. It housed a decent amount of food considering that Ned just knew that he's coming today. He took a slice of beef and some fine spices and moments later wrapped up a succulent Roast beef with fine herbs for his dinner. He had his fill in the dining room watching American Star-maker and finished up just before 9.

'9?' he thought, 'that late already, well, the rest in the bags can be finished up tomorrow'

Ron looked around and noticed a room he hasn't looked at. It was the living room. The room looked more like an audio-visual room. There was a massive LCD TV with surround sound speakers; there was a roomy couch in front of the TV and a glass table too. Ron looked for the light switch. He saw three buttons and a dial. He pressed the one in the top and the room illuminated white. He then pressed the middle one and the room turned yellow, but the third did nothing. He pressed again and nothing happened. He tried the dial but still nothing. Frustrated, he pressed the third button again and turned the dial. Two yellow light bulbs began to illuminate. He turned the dial to the left and the lights illuminated some more, a little to the right and it dimmed. 'Nice one', Ron said. 'This house is simply beautiful.'

Ron was now sleepy, his eyes more than willing to close. 'Yeah, just a shower perhaps', he thought. 'Opening the Jacuzzi will take me forever'. He opened the bathroom and took a quick shower; he brushed his teeth and went into his pajamas. He was walking to the bed and looked at Kim's picture. He sat at the bed and took Kim's picture. He was now admiring it as though he has just seen it. 'Well, KP I'm back and I'm going to fulfill my promise to you', he placed the photo back to the table and lay upon his king-size bed. 'Kim, I hope I dream about you', he yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

Ron woke up early that morning he took a quick breakfast. He started working out his left-opened bag. He started with his other clothes which he tucked away neatly but with great difficulty, he then turned to his other documents. He saw Rufus' picture and remembered three years ago when Rufus asked to leave him because he wanted to start his own family. He continued to scan and saw a picture of him and Kim in their night prom. 'Ah…yes Kim do have the most beautiful eyes'. The next thing he saw was the old poem he wrote for Wade on Valentine's Day but accidentally gave it to Mr. Barkin. He inserted it next into Kim's picture on the bed side table. It was 10, when Ron finished cleaning his things up. He looked for his car keys. 'Right', he said 'let's have a little spin'. He made sure that everything was locked and headed for the garage. The car looked like a Lamborghini Gallardo but it's definitely a little longer, it also had a mirror roof just like Kim's. He opened the garage door and slowly drove his car to the open road and closed the door remotely. He wanted to see Kim for real this time. He was now cruising in the Middleton roads the feeling seemed a little new. He shifted to second gear then to the third. He stepped on the brakes and turned around and just minutes later, he found himself just outside the Possible Residence. Ron stepped out of the car. He was eager to surprise Kim that he has already returned. Ron pressed the doorbell and waited, but received no reply. He tried to knock but no one answered. 'There must be something wrong' he thought.

'KP!', he yelled. But still no one answers.

He was about to yell again, when a neighbor, who had heard him shout, came out of his home looking for the source of the noise.

'What's the matter with you? Some of us want to have some sleep'

'Sorry, sir I just want to know where the people in this home are'

'They moved'

'Moved? When?'

'just 'bout two days ago someone in the household hit big time in the lottery and moved to Lowerton, they just got settled in a mansion'

'Oh…', his voice got hit by a little disappointment 'Well, sorry for interruption sir, is there by any chance you know the address'

'No. I don't, now please leave or if you're not going to please be quiet'

'Oh, yes sir'

He went back to his car again and started to drive. He speeded up a little, trying to forget what he has just heard. 'Come on Ron, KP must have a reason why she didn't tell you', he kept on thinking 'Besides they just moved two days ago… maybe she'll tell you soon'. He turned to the third gear until he saw Bueno Nacho's familiar façade. He pulled for a complete stop and parked near their new parking lot. He entered the shop. Ned recognized him as he approached the counter and greeted, 'Hi, Ron… what'll you have?'

'Oh just a Grande size Naco and soda to go', he said gloomily

'You don't feel quite good today', Ned commented.

'No, Ned not at all'

'Here's you order Ron that'll be $5.52 and I really hope you'll have a moi bueno day'

'Wish I do too', he said and sat on the table farthest from the door.

Moments later, Michael, Shawn, Fred and John arrived at the store, they seem to be talking about something. They went to the counter and ordered their food and seated with Ron.

'At least I have some company', Ron whispered so quiet so that none of them can hear.

Shawn laid out a small piece of paper. It was a brochure about the party of graduates of this batch at the seaside's groove.

'So, guys, the party is at 8 and the place. Well, the place has been mentioned… so which one of you will go'. Shawn asked.

'I'm gonna be there, It's my first time to attend an American party', Michael answered.

'It's all our first times… well except for John and Ron', Fred spoke.

'How 'bout you Ron will you go. I sure will'

'I dunno John, I feel kinda busy'

'Ohhhh… come on Ronster, in France you attended a party like what 3 times'

'Yeah Shawn, but I don't feel like it'

'Oh, just this once come to a party… it's your country for goodness sake', Michael scolded.

'Maybe, I'll try'

'Come on guys, the Ronster don't have a feel for fun', John told them.

Ron smiled. 'Okay, then' his face now forming a smile 'I'll try, but I may come late'

'Now, that's what I'm talking about come on give me five'

Ron clapped Shawn's hands. The five of them we're now starting to empty their food. Ron has just finished the last drop of his soda. 'Well, I'd better be going guys'.

'hope to see ya' later'

'Try not to count on it much Shawn' he said and left the store.

Nighttime and Ron was still thinking whether to go or not. He was lying in the couch, thinking about Kim moving and not telling him. He looked at his watch, it read 8:00. 'Maybe I should', he thought 'Come on let yourself have a little fun'. 'Fine', he said. 'I just hope I won't regret this'. Ron took a shower and brushed his teeth. He got his party dress on and reached seaside's groove at around quarter to nine. There were a lot people in the bar, but it didn't take Ron too much to look for John.

'I'm glad you made it Ron-man, I never doubted well actually I did'

'Yeah, Me too', he replied with the smile. Ron went up to the counter and sat.

'What will you have sir?', the bartender asked.

'A light-blue wine just about 20 to 30mL', Ron said as he handed him a hundred bucks.

Ron was watching the party and noticed that most people we're cheering and shouting at the two that seem to have been dancing together. Most of the crowd was blocking Ron's view so he asked.

'John, what's happening?'

'Oh, Shawn just challenged Kim on a dancing contest'

'Kim? Kim who?' Ron was now trying to hide his excitement. He never told them about Kim being his girlfriend.

'Kim Possible… yah know the cheerleader who saves the day'

Ron was speechless he was now looking at the dance floor hoping that the crowd would vanish so he could see her .

'It's a bet' John continued after breaking Ron's glare with a snap of the finger.

'A bet'

'Yeah, if Shawn wins Kim gives him a kiss he'll love and right now I hope she wins because that girl is so hot and you know how Shawn treats ladies especially if he has ehem.. Some power over them. On the darker side of things if Shawn loses, Kim gains two hundred bucks. That hottie has been doing this all night'

'And did someone beat her?'

'No one… that girl can dance as though she's reading the computer's move'

'How many has she won then?'

'If she beat Shawn which I know she will, she'll be rolling in a thousand bucks… her friends say that she has a boyfriend, but I don't much about that part of the story'

'I see, can you do me a favor John'

'Yeah, Ron what is it?'

'Can you arrange a battle with that girl against me?'

'YOU?!', exclaimed John 'and what do you know about dancing?'

'You don't know me very well, do you?'

'Well… Uh why are you hiding something?'

'No… nothing, but I want that girl's kiss', he said as he saw a glimpse of Kim's face from the crowd

'Come on man, the girl's got a boyfriend'

'I wanna have fun, besides I feel for a dance'

'Really? You serious?'

'NOTE….SERIOUS….FACE'

'Fine, fine… I'll have Michael list you. He's the dance floor coordinator.'

'No prob'

Ron saw John leave him and went toward the crowd. Moments later, he returned.

'Okay, Ronster you're up next and as the looks of it the last. Shawn just lost two hundred with that girl and no one seems to take another go'

Ron took a final sip at his bottle of wine and said 'Alright let's do this'.

'Okay, okay, okay', Michael voice was in the bass speakers. 'Shawn has just lost but it looks like we have another contender for the evening…'

'What?!', Kim said 'Another, very well then. I'll take another two hundred', she said boastfully.

'Alright folks, give it up for my friend Ronald Adrian Stoppable'

Kim looked at the crowd that parted. She saw him, the man that she missed so. Ron coolly stood up from the stool and approached the dance floor. Ron looked at her straight in the face and said 'KP, let's dance', then gave his special 'Ron' grin. 'Hit it Michael'. Michael started to play a hip-hop song; the both of them were performing very well. Ron looked at Kim during the entire song that made her feel insecure causing her to miss some of the computer-generated moves. In the end, Ron won by a small margin 567 to 562 points. Everyone in bar cooed the couple. Ron held Kim in her hand and pulled her. He then whispered so quiet that only Kim could hear, 'I missed you so much'. Ron gave her a hug and a deep kiss that made the bar silent for a while.

After the dance, Ron followed Kim to her table where Monique, Tara, Josh and Felix where.

'So Ron, how you've been doing lately?', Felix asked.

'I have my own place now. Bueno Nacho gave me a Naco Realty check bundled with a million dollars and a badical car'

'Seems, you've been doing very well', Monique commented'

'Yeah seems to be'

'So Ron I heard you're a _cum laude_ in your school', Kim asked.

'Yup', said Ron and I believe your one too.

'Yah, I am'.

Michael, Shawn, Fred and John followed Ron to his now table….

'Oh, yes I almost forgot. Guys this is Michael, Shawn, Fred and John, they're my collage roomies and over there is Monique, then Josh, Tara and Felix', they're my high school peeps and of course, 'KP', my bon-diggety hot girlfriend'. With this comment Kim slightly blushed.

'Well I haven't heard much about her', Michael asked.

'Sorry, 'bout that', Ron said. 'hei, why don't you join us?'

'We'll be happy to.'

'We better eat something', said Tara.

'Fine', said Kim. 'Two servings of shrimp the one with the fine garnishes and a New-yorker fried fish', Kim said to the waiter.

'Add a little vodka on that won't you?' Ron added.

'Yes, sir',

The friends talked much about themselves while consuming their shrimp. Ron began to tell the tale of him and Kim to his college buddies. Monique was again with all the usual questions. Kim looked at the clock 'hmmm… 10, it's that late already?'

'Yeah, it seems that time flies when you're having fun'

'I feel a little dizzy though'

'Maybe all that dancing got the better of you', Monique said.

'Yeah maybe you're right… I'd better go home'

'I'll drive you home Kim', Ron said.

Kim and Ron walked out of the bar and went into the car. Kim looked at Ron.

'Ron where's your new home?'

'Just around Fluorescent Street. Why?'

'Can I stay there?'

'Yeah… but I thought your dizzy?'

'Nope, not really. I just to spend some time with you'

Ron smiled at her and said, 'Me like. A-booyah'

Kim and Ron reached the house in a matter of minutes, traffic was very light. Ron opened the gate and they entered the main door, everything was locked as the two of them went in. Kim pulled Ron for a hug and whispered to him 'I missed you too Ron, just so much'. Ron smiled.

'Why don't you sit at the living room Kim? I'll just gonna get something to drink'

'Sure Ron'

Ron turned up the yellow lights in the living room so that it was neither too dim nor too bright, he returned a little later with two glasses of champagne. He placed the glasses on the table and sat next to Kim.

'So, KP, where's your new house?'

'Down by the Birch street at Lowerton'

'It wouldn't be a hard place to miss it's the only mansion there', Kim added.

Kim took a sip in her glass.

'I remembered 3 years ago when Rufus was just around scurrying', Ron said.

'Yeah, but I bet he's happy with his new family', she replied.

Both of them burst with laughter. Kim emptied her glass when she felt something in her mouth. It was a ring, a gold ring engraved with the words Kim and Ron; it had a diamond on top.

'Ron, what's this?' she asked, her face became a little pink. She knew what it was for.

Ron, whose face was part red, slowly said 'It's my promise Kim' he then knelt to her 'Kimberly Anne Possible will you...'but, even before he could finish his sentence. Kim pulled him up and he found his lips locked with hers. Kim then broke the kiss and said 'Yes, Ron. I do. It's my promise too'. Ron hugged her and whispered in her ear 'Kim, I love you' and she also whispered in his ear 'and I love you too'. Ron pinned Kim at the sofa and started to kiss her neck which she accepted happily. Kim gave a moan.

'Ohhh…Ron'

Ron started to move to her lips. They we're now savoring each other's lips.

Kim's left eye opened and looked at the clock it read 11'o clock and she said 'Come on Ron let's go to bed, we've got a big thing to tell our folks tomorrow', half of her lips still attached with Ron's.

'But my place only has one bedroom', he replied as his face go slightly red.

'Yeah, I know that, but I'm going to be Kim Stoppable very soon and Ron don't tell me that you don't want to sleep with me tonight', Kim purred and gave him a look that made his face grin and say 'Booyah'. Three years of emotion, longing and love poured out between Kim and Ron during that long peaceful night.


	2. Chapter II: The Wedding

Chapter II: The Wedding

It was 10o'clock when Kim woke up. She looked at her surrounding which she recognizes to be not her bedroom. 'What the', she murmured. She looked around and found Ron on her side, his shirt missing. She was now only wearing the blanket that kept her warm last night.

'Oh…yes now I remember'

Kim glanced around and saw her picture on the bedside table with a poem and she began to read.

_It seems that we've known each other forever,_

_but everything just changed._

_Standing next to you for the first time I saw your true beauty._

_I've never felt this way before and it may be awkward to admit it,_

_but I want to know you better._

_I know I'm a bit __older __than you are,_

_but should that really matter?_

_I've discovered you're not someone I want to be with,_

_but someone I can't be without._

_I don't know where this will lead,_

_but I hope for more than friendship._

_I humbly ask you to experience it with me,_

_and see where life will take us._

_To explore the future hand in hand._

Kim noticed a red A+ written on the upper right corner of the paper, and below it is a date. The date was Valentine's Day five years go. Kim tried to think what happened that day and she remembered, it was that time when Wade was using that Cupid Ray on Monique. Ron was suppose to give him a poem but instead gave him his biology report. Kim looked at the paper again,

'Why is "older" written on a white out? I wonder what word's below It.', she said.

'The word's younger, Kim', Ron who was now half-awake answered.

'Why'd you change it?'

'I meant to gave that poem to Wade, but alas, I mixed it up with my biology report'

'But still, it doesn't answer my question'

'When I wrote that poem Kim, It was the time when we just became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was our first Valentine back then…'

'Ron, why'd you change it?!'

'Fine, fine, I changed it because I originally wrote that for you, that picture and that poem is my only remembrance of you in France'

Kim surveyed the poem, once again. 'Oh Ron… I love it'. She said as she hugged him. Ron's face was now red. He gulped.

'Ahhhh… Kim you're still naked'

'So what? Last night you uncontrollably hugged me and kissed me so tight while naked and your tone of voice is seems to say that you liked it'

'Yeah, I did'

'See, that's what I'm talking about' and Kim gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'By the way, I liked it too.'

Ron grinned at her. 'Okay, okay, let's drop the subject already geez'. They got dressed and Kim said,

'I'm hungry Ron, do you have anything to eat here'

'Yup, and don't worry I'll prepare you something nice'

Ron went to the kitchen a prepared a sumptuous breakfast. A large slice of bacon, fried eggs and two slices of bread he specially prepared with a hint of parmesan and garlic topped with small servings of ground beef.

'Now that's appetizing', she said as she sniffed the smell of the meal.

'Let's start then. After all we still have something to tell our folks today'

Kim and Ron finished eating and Ron started to clean up the dishes. Kim went to the kitchen and looked for something sweet. She wanted a little dessert after the meal. Kim opened the refrigerator, and looked around its shelves. She found a chocolate box which was labeled _le vin dans le chocolat_.

'hmmm… wine in chocolate', she thought. 'Ron, can I open this?'

'Uhmm… what is it?', he is now washing the last plate.

'Your chocolate'

'Oh… uh… help yourself', as he now begins to wash his hands.

Kim took a square and ate. In her mouth exploded fine red wine.

'Uhmm… that's good chocolate', she said. Then she thought something for Ron.

'Oh… Ronnie… do you want some?'

'Uhm, no Kim, I just…', He looked at her as he dried up his hand.

She was in a sexy pose near the fridge. Inside her mouth was a small half of the chocolate while the other half remained outside for Ron to see. Ron smiled at her and approached her. He took a bite from the other end and they pulled each other for a kiss. The wine in the chocolate erupted from it in their mouths, while their tongues play with each other. Finally both of them consumed their respective halves.

'Boo-yah. I'm telling you this Kim, that if weren't going to meet your parents to day, I'm not gonna brush my teeth'

'That kiss was…. BADICAL', she said to her amazement of what just happened.

'Right back at cha'

'We better get ready though…'

'Yeah, Oh... I wanna ask you something, ever used a Jacuzzi'

'No, not really, the only times I remember of seeing one is the time when we disturbed Shego on her vacation and the time when we took a luxury yacht, to destroy Drakken's underwater laboratory… Why'd you ask though?'

'Kim there's a Jacuzzi in this place'

'Really?'

'Yup, at the little door on the right of our bedroom'

'Our bedroom?', she said sarcastically.

'I want to share everything with you Kim'

Kim smiled.

'Me too, Ron'

Kim prepared the Jacuzzi with different soaps and fragrances. Most of which she has never seen before except for one which reminded him of Prince Wally's annoying bath practices. The aroma from the Jacuzzi was intoxicating. The water's temperature was controllable. Kim started to bathe and felt the lukewarm water cleanse her body. Moments later Ron arrived in the scene. 'I see you're having a good time', He said smiling.

'It feels soooooo…relaxing. The waters fine why don't you join me?' she said to him with a flirtatious glare.

'Booyahhhhhhh…..' Ron moaned as he entered the Jacuzzi. 'This...is…relaxing'

After their bath, Kim and Ron dressed up and prepared to leave the house. It was already 1o'clock when they finished everything. 'So, Ron do you like my new look'. Ron stared blankly at Kim, he never saw her for 3 whole years and a lot has changed in her appearance, she has grown at least 2 inches but he still is taller than her by an inch or so, her body is now so mature and she look… she looks so hot, so sexy. He feels he'd want another go with her, especially with her shirt almost exposing her chest. Ron never answered and kept that gaze locked at Kim. Kim feeling quite annoyed yet appreciated broke the stare with a snap. 'So I'll take that as a yes', she told Ron. 'Yup', he replied quite hastily as his face turn red. Kim wrapped her arms around him and then gave him a kiss; they held the kiss for a moment then broke for air. 'A-booyah', said Ron his face smiling. 'Right, back at cha', she replied with a little purr.

'So Kim where do we go first? Your parents or mine?' he asked

'The tweebs is still in school, and mom and dad won't be home till 6, so let's do yours first'

Traffic was heavy that day. It was a Monday and a lot of people were doing business. It was already around 3 when Kim and Ron reached Stoppable residence. Ron and Kim got out of the car, and Ron pressed the doorbell. 'Just a minute', said a familiar voice and moments later Mr. Stoppable was at the door. 'Ronald, how are you' he said, followed by a hug. Looking around Mr. Stoppable saw Kim then said 'we should all get in it looks like a storm is coming'.

'I've been doing well dad, real well. Um... Where's mom?'

'In the kitchen, I suppose she hurried to get some snacks when she saw the two of you arrive'

'There's a good 99 chance of it' Ron said as the three of them burst into a little laugh.

'Let's just stay in the living room for a while, but be quite Hana is sleeping', Mr. Stoppable told them.

In the living room, they chatted of the recent things that had happened. Like the building of the new multi-store, Smarty-mart's new extension and the growing amount people not wanting their children to be going to MMU.

'I still don't see why a lot of people don't want to place their children in Middleton Multinational University?', Ron said to his father. 'I mean high school grads can already choose the college they want to enter at and it's not a bad school, that's the school me and Kim went for our first two years'

'Yeah. I know, but the University's starting to have a tuition increase. And that's beginning to be a problem', Kim said

'Yes, Ron. That is probably one of the things affecting their status. Most people are starting to think that they're made of cash'

'Uhhh… irony', Ron said.

'Yes, and Ron we're quite lucky we had our college years there when the school still had a good reputation'

'Now change of topic do the two of you planned anything about marriage'

'Well… Um…', Ron gulped.

'Oh, come now Ronald you've known Kim for what 18-19 years.?'

'Yeah, about that…', Ron replied quite uneasy.

'I think we should wait for your mom', Kim interrupted.

'Why, should you wait for me?', asked Mrs. Stoppable who just came in to the living room carrying a tray of biscuits, a pitcher of juice and a bunch of glasses.

'Well' Ron started..'Kim and I'…'Were Um…'

'Getting married', said Kim impatiently.

'Really?!' Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable said quietly, yet with excitement.

'Yeah, I proposed to her last night'.

'This is wonderful', said Mrs. Stoppable.

'James just called' she continued. 'They said they'll be coming over here to return the actuarial book he barrowed for his taxes, that's why I'm a little late to arrive. I think they'll be here at around 7, James is going to pickup Kim's mom.'

'Spankin', said Kim in a low voice.

'Ron, I think you'd better prepare dinner', said Mr. Stoppable.

'I'll love to taste some of your work…and with Kim's parents coming over', he continued.

'You better make this one really good.'

'It'll be my honor', Ron replied with a hearty smile.

Ron prepared a wonderful dinner. Roast meat loaf and back ribs dabbed with a little amount of spices, herbs and his special sauce. He also prepared a small side of beef which seems to be soaked in red wine. And to complete this almost perfect meal, he ordered 2 bottles of champagne.

It was already around 7:30 when the Possibles arrive at the place. Mr.Dr.P. went toward the door and pressed the doorbell.

'I'll get it', Kim said.

'Kim, where have you been last night?', Mr.Dr.P. said as he saw answer the door.

'Now, James she's a big girl now.' defended Mrs.Dr.P.

'I've been at Ron's place', Kim replied to his father.

'Ron's?', Mrs.Dr.P. asked.

'Yeah. He just arrived about two days ago.'

'Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Dr.P.', Ron who has just entered the living room greeted them...

'Now, how about dinner, I cooked'.

The aroma of the food was so good that Kim's parents couldn't say no.

'Ron this is really good', commented Mr.Dr.P. when he finished his meat loaf.

'Yeah, but I liked the beef with wine better', Mrs.Dr.P. replied.

'Maybe, it's time to tell them the big news', hinted Mr. Stoppable on Kim and Ron.

'News about what?', Mr.Dr.P. asked, feeling that he's missing something.

'Yeah, what news?', Mrs.Dr.P. continued.

'Well, Ron and I we're getting married'

Ohhh…' Mrs.Dr.P. cooed them.

'And when did he propose?' Mr.Dr.P. said with a lighter and softer voice than usual.

'Last night', Kim answered.

'Actually, Kim we've been expecting this 3 years ago', James said.

'What?' Kim and Ron replied together.

'Well, after that fiasco, I think you would want to be together that early', Mr. Stoppable said.

'So, you're good with it?' Ron asked.

'Yup' said James. 'Three years ago to be exact'

'We'll what we're trying to say is that we approve and we give you our total support', Mrs. Stoppable continued. There was a momentary silence

'Change of topic: have you planned anything', asked Mrs.Dr.P.

'Well we're about to do that', Kim replied. 'Ron and I thought we can do it on a Sunday, so that, everyone has a break.'

'So then, which place have you chosen to get wed?' asked Mrs. Stoppable.

'At the newly built Tranquil Gardens at Middleton', Ron said after he finished eating his wine-dipped beef.

'They've got a new place and let's say we find it perfect', Kim continued.

'So do you prefer a morning or an evening ceremony?' Mr. Possible asked.

At these word Kim and Ron looked at each other…'Morning', Kim replied. 'Yup, Definitely', Ron continued with a small smile at his empty plate.

'How much are you going spend to this wedding Ronald?' asked Mrs. Stoppable.

'10 grand'

'10 grand?!' the two fathers asked him.

'Where, did you get that money', Mr. Possible asked as Mr. Stoppable gave a stern look at Ron.

'Well, my house and car came with a million dollars'

'You have a house?', Mrs.Dr.P. asked.

'Yes, I do. Bueno Nacho gave it to me together with the car and the million dollars'

'Really? Then I have nothing to ask for now' asked Mrs. Possible.

'Well, this has been nice and all but I think it's time for us to go.' Mr. & Mrs. Possible said, as they both looked at the watch which read 10o'clock.

'So Kimmy-cub you coming with us', Mrs. Possible asked her daughter.

'Well, if it's okay I would to spend the next nights at Ron's place', said Kim, turning a little pink.

'I thought Ron's house only had one bedroom?'

'Yes it does.'

'Now wait just…', but James never finished his sentence.

Mrs. Possible who has put two fingers on James mouth winked at Kim and said 'Do well, Kimmie, see you around… and James' she looked at her husband 'We really need to get back home, Jim and Tim might arrive any minute and I don't my new kitchen to be a rocket lab or nuclear dump waste anytime soon'.

'We should better go too.' Ron told his parents.

'Well, it's late and we are getting ready for bed too.'

'Wait mom; let me help you with those'

'No, Ron your old mom can still clean up the plates. Spend the time with Kim.'

Kim got a little pink, but no one seemed to notice.

'Suit yourself', he said.

Kim and Ron went outside. It was wet, the rain left everything moist. Ron opened the car and let Kim in and he himself got in.

'So, Kim wanna go see a movie? It's late. I know, but they've just released "Agony County: Lover's haven" it's suppose to be the season's finale. We can go to a late night premiere if you'd want.' Ron asked just as he started to drive.

'A movie', Kim thought, 'It's been quite some time since I last watched the fourth season and I haven't found time to see any new movies…. So I'll say yes '

'Boo-yah! But at this rate, we'll only get the back seats. The good seats are probably taken'

'All the better, Ron.'

'What? Why?'

'Cause I want to give you a big something after the movie', Kim purred as she gave a flirtatious look at her fiancé.

'Ohhh…', Ron gave a grin 'Back it is then'

Ron shifted to third gear. The traffic was light and they reached the movie house with a small time to spare before the movie started.

* * *

Kim and Ron woke up at around 9. It was pretty early since that the movie ended 1 in the morning and they went to bed at 2.

'Well, Kim we should start to plan on Sunday'

'Right, back at cha'

'We should start to get our wedding outfits… Don't you think?', Ron said.

'Well, I'm visiting Monique later at 11 to get my measurements; she is really having a good business with clothes and such. And uh…I'd want her to be my bridesmaid… Is that fine??'

'Fine at all KP'

Kim gave a smile, 'you should start to call me KS'. Both of them laughed at the thought.

'I want John to be my best man; he is a really close friend of mine'

'No prob. But what about Michael, Shawn and Fred'

'Oh…They're on a business trip but I think all of them going to make it. Michael and Fred aren't really the one you should get as a best man; they're too business-oriented. Shawn on the other hand, well…I think if you knew Shaw dark's side you might see him unfit as well'

'Why? How bad is Shawn?'

'I'm going to tell you, but not now. Let's leave that topic'

'Fine…, by the way you should call John and tell him the news'

'Right Kim, I'm looking the phonebook right now.'

Ron dialed John's number and waited for someone to answer.

'Hello', said a girl's voice.

'Is John home?' Ron asked.

'Brother John', said the girl, 'Phone for you.'

'Ask who it is…' Ron heard John tell her sister.

'Who is this?' the girl asked.

'Ron' he said 'Ron Stoppable'

'It's Ron' the girl yelled.

'I'm coming right over…' John told her.

'You never told me you have a sister', said Ron when he noticed the phone was picked up again.

'And you've never told me you have a hot GF', he replied with heightened eyebrows.

'So what's on your mind? Or better yet what have been doing since the 'incident' 2 days ago'

'Yeah…about that'……I wanna ask you something'

'Then ask Ronster'

'John' he said with a deep sigh 'I'm getting married'….There was a pause 'Can you be my best man?'

'CONGRATULATIONS Ronster' he asked with sudden glee. 'I never thought you had it in you' and sure I'll be your best man. When's the wedding?', he asked eagerly.

'Sunday at 10, Is it Fine?'

'It's perfect'

'So it's settled, Sunday at 10.'

'Actually, No.'

'What?!?!?! Why?'

'You never said where I'd go', John said with a laugh

'Oh man I almost forgot', He felt at little embarrassed 'Tranquil Gardens'.

'You mean the new one'

'Yup and is everything settled now?'

'Yes, now it's settled.'

'Bye you lucky son of a gun' John said and they put down the phone.

'I'm done with John', Ron said to Kim.

'Well, only the bridesmaid. We should really start writing these letters',

Kim looked at the time it was close to 10:30.

'Ron, I'd better be going Monique, don't wanna be late'

'Want me to drive you'

'Nah' Kim said let's just meet at the Middleton mall later say around 4.

'Sure' said Ron and he gave her a kiss on the lips just before she left.

'What was that for', she asked as her face turned pink.

'Well Kim I just got to have some of those. It'll be a long five hours without it.' He said smiling.

'Well I'd better hurry', she winked at him, then left.

'Ahhhhh…... That's my Kim', he said.

Ron was now pondering on the recent events. 'I'm finally going to get married with Kim. Only a few days… I wish we can have a simple life after this. No more Drakken, Shego, Duff, Motor Ed, Frugle...No more aliens… no more people trying to turn us into something we're not. Just Me, Kim'… 'And our children'. He smiled. I guess that's just feeling of getting wed. The phone rang. Ron picked it up and recognized Felix's voice to be on the other side.

'Ei what's up buddy', Felix asked.

'Ohhh.. Nothing KP just left'

'Grand theft racing: Breaking the speed barrier, Arcade, Mall. Wade, Jim and Tim are already here. Oh, congratulations by the way'.

'What?' just as he realized what he was hinting….'How did you know?', he exclaimed.

'Jim and Tim, It looks like you can't keep a secret from two super geniuses or two parents with loud voices'.

'You coming or not my minute is almost up….' Felix asked hastily

'Ohhhh….yeah, comin',

Ron got dressed, locked the house and headed to the Middleton Mall. The arcade was larger than usual Ron thought.

'Wow', Ron was utterly stunned. 'The Virtual machine is approved?'

'Yeah', said Wade coming from the side of the shop.

'Grand theft racing: Breaking the speed barrier. The very first in the next-generation Virtual gaming', Felix added.

'Let's start this', Ron said impatiently.

'Jim and Tim are at the Hockey sport alley they've been playing at it for the last 30 minutes.' said Wade

'I'm it', Felix added. 'You Me game'

'Better make it three-way', Wade continued.

'Booyah'

Ron was now hurrying to the next lap, he shifted to fourth gear. He is feeling intense gaming. He has never played something like this back in France. He was in the third place, but he accelerated to fifth gear and accelerated in front of Wade. They we're now fighting for second. Ron gave a sideways as Wade was trying to crush his ride. Wade slammed the gutter causing his car to went off the ridge. 'Oh… Man', Ron heard Wade's moan. 'That's what you get when you try to trash somebody', Ron yelled. He was now close to Felix. Only mere feet before he outplace him, Felix was now at the sixth gear, he was about to enter hyperspace and with only a twenty miles. Ron knew he'd never beat him. Ron tried to forward, but Felix is trying to read his move. 'hmmm…' Ron thought 'I wonder'. Five seconds and Felix can enter hyperspace. Ron moved his car close to the gutter. He was planning to give a cheap shot. Felix was ready. He timed for Ron to enter his own hyperspace. Ron drifted his car a little back and then accelerated so fast. Felix then drifted his own car to the gutter, knowing that Ron would be trashed. But instead it was he who flew out. Then Ron entered hyperspace winning the race.

'What the?', Felix shouted. 'How did that happen?'

'Watch the instant replay', Ron told him.

Felix watched but cannot believe what happened. Ron accelerated, but he never proceeded. This resulted in him being topped over, because his car hit nothing when he sided.

'How's that?', Ron asked as all three of them went out of the Virtual Machines.

'Uhhh… I can't believe you fooled me like that'

'Just playing the Virtual Game. Felix. No hard feelings'

'Okay, okay. We've better give it a rest now'

'Yeah. We've been playing for like what three hours straight'

'Hey, guys. Man, Ron I can't believe you won', Wade joined them.

'Hey! It took me three hours to get a win'

'Jim and Tim are at the food court, let's join them I'm starved'

'I see you still love the sodas Wade'

'There are some things that never really get old Ron'

'Hey. It's almost two and the three of us didn't have any lunch left'

They met up with Jim and Tim and sat at the table nearby the Middleton Fried Chicken Co.

'So what are you gonna eat, Ron?'

'Just the usual Naco, Felix and nothin' much'

They ordered their food. Ron and Felix went for a Naco and a sode at the Bueno Nacho food chain. Jim, Tim and Wade were using their "great 8 chicken pack coupon" on MFC.

'hey, guys these chicken are really great'. Jim said as he swallowed a piece.

'Hey it's already three', Felix looked at the clock 'aren't you going to host a presentation?'

'Oh my gosh', Wade said as he painfully gulped the chicken he's eating.

'Guys we'd better get going. The presentation is at four, so we'd better leave you here Ron. And Felix you're gonna come right?'

'Sure, otherwise it would waste 20 bucks'

'Come on Wade', Jim said.

'Yeah, we don't wanna be late', Tim continued.

'See ya later Felix', Wade said and the three of them left.

'Yeah see ya'

'What was that all about?'

'It is a little presentation they've made about massive online gaming… but let's change the topic. So, Ron how is your relationship with Kim?'

'It's very great Felix, and to be honest, I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I mean that time when my mom decided to put me in that Pre-K school; dad was much in favor of his' friend's school back then. I almost feel its destiny'.

'You have surely changed, since the fiasco 3yrs. ago'

'Well, you can't really say that kind of event isn't life changing'

'What challenged you to be _cum laude _then?'

'Back, then', he took a sip in his soda. 'Just after the day we got out of the island, I realized that life is short. I want to be with Kim so badly back then that I decided to propose to her that very day. Kim however turned me down; she said that I was too soon for marriage. I respected that. I also don't think that our parents will agree on early marriage well, at least until last night. Then the finals for our sophomore year came. Kim and I promised that to each other that we'll do our very best at our studies. She said as soon as the studying is over we will wed. And that is the inspiration I used in France'

Ron was now smiling; his eyes affixed the small soda cup.

'Ron. I want to tell you something'

'What's that?'

'Kim missed you a lot. She'd always talked about you. I've seen her try her very best, well at least into a higher level. Trust me she is very loyal to you. You're lucky Ron and so is Kim. You two are really perfect together.'

'Thanks', said Ron. 'By the way what are you up to in the last three years?'

'Oh you know the usual study here play there, not to mention I've been having a good time with Wade, Jim and Tim. I may not be a _cum laude_ in my Computer Science course, but hey I passed with flying colors.'

'Looks like you've led a bon-diggety life, A-booyah'

'Yeah… but it's been quite a while since I've been in one of your missions though'.

'Believe me, you don't want to do that' he said with a grin.

'It's almost 4, Ron, I got to go with Jim and Tim, don't want this ticket to spoil see yah'

'No big, besides I'm meeting Kim at 4'

'You will? Tell her I said hi and congratulations' and with that Felix left Ron.

Ron was now wandering at the Middleton mall waiting for Kim to arrive. Ron was looking at the latest Computer gaming magazines, when he saw Kim just outside the store's window. Ron went out of the shop.

'Kim', Ron gave a little yell so that she could hear him. 'so how did it go?'

'badical'

'So, did Monique agree?' Ron asked even though he knew the answer.

'Come on Ron. Monique?! I'll bet you know the answer even before I asked her'

'Are you reading my mind?'

'No. But I feel that's what you're thinking.'

'How about you? Where will you buy your suit?' Kim asked.

'I prefer Smarty-Mart. plus Mr. Smarty would give a discount, best employee 2 straight months a-thank you'

'Suit yourself, but when will you buy it'

'How about now?'

'Well, its 4 and smarty mart is just a walk from here, I think we could manage it'

Kim and Ron walked towards Smarty-Mart and looked at the recent items that were added to its inventory. Mr. Smarty was just around the place and greeted them.

'Hey, Ronald, what brings you here?' Martin asked

'I wanna buy wedding clothes'

Martin looked around and saw Kim 'my my Ronald you sure are lucky at love, tell you what let's get you sized and I'll give it to you free'

'Oh...Thanks Mr. Smarty...Uh...Sir'

'No need to call me sir, Ronald by the way when and where's the wedding'

'Sunday, 10am at Tranquil Gardens'

'Tranquil Gardens eh…Can I come? I have lots of free time on that day since Arnie is taking up college at U.K.'

'Sure', said Kim.

Ron's measurements were easy enough to take; they sew the dress in matter of minutes as Mr. Smarty ordered. Kim and Ron ate at the Smarty-mart's new food court then returned to Middleton mall car park just before 6.

'Ei Kim, just wanted to say I met Felix earlier, he told me to tell you that he said hi and congratulations'

'You told him already?' Kim asked furiously.

'Well no, he happened to hear it from Jim and Tim who overheard it from your parents'

'No big', Kim gave a smile to Ron 'they're family and friends'

'What now?' Ron asked.

'Let's go home, I'm exhausted'

'Yeah. Me too'

Kim and Ron arrived home at around 7 they sat in the love couch, relaxed, and listened to some soothing music.

'So when will you get your wedding gown', Ron asked.

'Monique said I'll return at 8am tomorrow'

'Okay, how much is it?'

'Free. She said it's a wedding gift. Ron, don't too much ask questions my lips are quite numb Monique was all questions. You know her who? What? Where? '

'If you lips are quite numb I can fix that', he said as he grinned at her.

'booyah' said Kim as she locked lips with his. It took some time before they let go. 'That feels good', she said and gave him a second lip lock.

'I know', Ron gave her a romantic look.

'Ronnie'

'Yes, Kim?'

'When we got wed, how many children do you want?', Kim's cheek became a little red.

'It depends how many can you give'

'Oh… you're such a… goof ball'

'Ohhh…. Am I really like that?'

'Yup, and one of the reason why I like you to be my husband', She hugged him.

Ron looked at her and whispered to her ear, 'I want three, Kim'. Kim raised her head and pulled him for a kiss. 'Three it is'. After that, Kim and Ron went to bed at that beautiful evening.

Kim and Ron woke up early Wednesday morning and started on making their invitations. There was a long list of visitors who seemed to be either family members or friends. Some of the people were Wade, Felix, Josh, Tara, Zita, Hope, Jessica, Yori, and Sensei. I'll better add Rufus to the list, Ron thought, but he decided not to. I was around 10 when the letters were sent. Apparently, Kim arrived a little later than expected. Monique became an FBI agent and questioned her as though she were a hardened criminal. Some were given through letter and others through e-mail. It was lunch time and Ron cooked something simple. Steamed chicken with sauces and salsas. After their lunch, they heard the mailbox opened. Ron went out the gate and took the mail. He returned to the house and opened it.

_"Dear Kim and Ron Stoppable,_

_There will be an alumni party here at Middleton High 6:00 in the evening, so if you want to see your old classmates and friends be sure to come._

_Truly Yours,_

_Monique"_

'Monique finally learned to write a formal letter', Ron commented as he gave Kim the letter.

'Well, duh. We took that in General English 102 during our sophomore year?'

'Yeah, but I never thought she can apply it… So Kim we'll go to this party or what?'

'Why not? What's the worst that can happen?'

* * *

It was around 8:30 when they arrived at Middleton high school. They just ride the public transportation, it was traffic and Ron didn't want to use the car on such short distance. A lot has changed in the last 5 years. The janitor's closet included a fingerprint detector. The computer lab looks like the Global Justice headquarters. The Old high school post was now digital and displaying 'ALUMNI party'. The entrance to the school was made of what seems to be hard glass. It is fully automatic. The party was held in the school's new annex.

'Kim', shouted Monique.

'Thought you' then she saw Ron 'and you fiancé wouldn't make'

'So where's your table?' Ron asked.

'Just around the corner with Josh, Tara, Hope, Felix…be there in a moment I'm going for a punch'

'Felix?', the two asked.

'Come on you two, Felix has been a real friend at collage I think it'll be nice to have him over after all he did help us with that Physics class when were at second year'

Kim and Ron went to the table Monique indicated.

'Ron, you've made it', Josh told him.

'Of course my fiancé wouldn't want to miss this opportunity'

'So it's true then?' Tara asked, 'About what Felix's saying about the two of you'

Kim gave a heightened eyebrow at Felix 'Yes. Pretty much', then gave a look at Ron.

'Sit down then', Felix told the two 'the dancing won't start till 8'

Kim sat next to Ron who was seated next to Felix. Moments later Monique came back with a platter of fries and sat next to Kim.

'So where is your wedding?' asked Tara.

'Tranquil Gardens', Kim replied.

'What time'

'10 in the morning'

'I'll bet your hungry Kim', Monique said as she handed her the plate.

'Oh you read my mind'

'No. not really just heard your tummy growling'

The six of them eat the dinner special the school served. It was apparently like the same one during their Junior Prom. It's 8 and as Felix said the dancing has started. The song began with pop, followed by rock. The slow music began at around 9. Josh took Tara for a dance. Then the song turned to something Ron and Kim knew by heart.

'Kim', Ron looked at her. 'Do remember just 6 years ago when we just stopped the little diablo's, this is the same song I danced with you'

'Yes. Ron I remember, back then I just realized how much I love you'

Ron stood from his chair and offered Kim his hand.

'Kim can I have this dance'

Kim took his hand and stood up. She and Ron danced slowly in the mist as the DJ lowered the lights. Ron then gave the very same look she gave Kim in their Junior Prom. It was around the chorus, Kim and Ron kissed as they have done it 6 years ago. It was a wonderful moment for the both of them.

It was ten and a lot of people were coming out of the stadium. The six of them parted with shallow goodbyes. Kim and Ron couldn't find any transportation so he asked 'Kim why don't we just walk it's roughly 30 minutes until we reached our house?'

Feeling a little energetic Kim replied with a yes.

Kim and Ron walked in the dark alleyway with only the streetlights to guide their path. After a few blocks they passed their old pre-K school…

'Ei Kim, that's where we first met', Ron pointed at their old school

'I can still remember it Ron, just after nap time. It was my first day of school then and I never thought I'd make a friend'

'Well, you have me not only as a friend, a best friend, a boyfriend but also a soon to be soul mate'

'Actually, I'd prefer soul mate and not soon to be soul mate', Kim gave a little smile.

'As you wish'

It was around 11 when the two arrived at the house. The place was beautiful on night time as it is on day time. Once they're in, Ron locked the door, and felt something in his foot it was a letter from _International Cruise assoc._ 'Oh...' he exclaimed. This is probably the package Kim and I asked them earlier this morning, he thought. Kim felt impatient 'Ron what's taking you so long'.

'Our H-O-N-E-Y-M-O-O-N letter just arrived.'

'Really? Bring it in I wanna read it too.'

The two of them went to the living room, Ron opened the white lights and started to read.

_"Greetings,_

_We have received you letter and we would want to inform you that your request for a 7days /6 nights stay in France, Italy and Greece is approved. Enclosed here are the rendezvous points._

_First day – you arrive at France national Airport. You can spend the rest of the Day in any way you like._

_Second Day – We take you on a tour of France exploring its sights from the Eiffel Tower to the common shops_

_Third Day and Fourth Day– You go on a 2days / 1night yacht experience that gives you the in-depth view of the Mediterranean Sea. On the afternoon of the second day is you time for rest._

_Fifth Day – This is a tour of Greece's beautiful structure. The evening is yours._

_Sixth Day – you'll take a small boat ride toward Italy where you will see the wonders of Renaissance, in Italy's famous museum._

_Seventh Day – the day is entirely yours, spend it with your love one or simply cuddle near Italy's open shores. In the evening we will escort you for your Departure in Italy's International Airport._

_Hotels:_

_France's Holiday's Vista – France._

_Greek's Inn – Greece._

_Italian Grove –Italy_

_These Hotels are rated 5-stars by International Standard. Please reply with check or cash enclosed and you will receive the tickets, passbook and Hotel accommodations in Sunday afternoon._

_ James Adolf J. Winterskin_

_International Cruise Association Administrator"_

'Now, that's settled. I'll give them the check tomorrow', said Ron.

'How much is it?'

'7,000 dollars'

'That's a lot'

'Kim I'd want our honeymoon to be special, besides I still have about 900k left in the bank after this'

Kim gave a worried face.

Ron smiled and said 'Kim don't worry, this money won't change me like last time. After the event 3 years ago I have no need of material possession right now. Kim you mean everything to me. If you want I'll have it cancelled'

'No Ron, I trust you and I believe that. I now feel a lot comfortable'

Kim gave Ron a hug and then a kiss.

'Well, Kim we'd better go to bed'

'Right back at cha'

* * *

It was 9 on Sunday morning when Ron woke up. He started his morning with a yawn.

'Kim?' he said. But no one replied.

He then noticed something on the side bed lamp. It was a letter, apparently from Kim, he thought, with her perfume playing in his nose. He opened it and read it lazily.

_"Hey Ron,_

_Dad picked me earlier today; I thought not to bother you. You were sleeping like a baby. By the way I left there at around 6. Mom and Dad want to have a last look at me before were wed. I haven't forgotten 10 in the morning. Just better left this letter though_

_Kim __Possible__Stoppable"_

Ron smiled after reading the strikethrough on Kim's last name. He placed the letter back on the shelf and took his morning brush. 'What time is it?' he thought to himself. I don't want to be late. He glanced at the clock it read 9:15. Ron blew the toothpaste he was using; he brushed fast and gargled quickly. He took a fast shower, the fastest on he has ever had. He dressed up quickly and neatly. His eyes swirled around looking for the car keys. 9:45, He opened the garage door and zoomed off to Tranquil Gardens. The traffic was light that day; apparently everyone is still at home sleeping. He drove his car like a maniac and almost lost control of it. Yet, he managed to reach Tranquil Gardens 5 minutes before the ceremony.

'Ron, where have you been man?' John asked him.

'Got…up……….late………' he replied his voice getting wheezy

'Here, have some water' your bride will arrive anytime soon.

Ron took a sip from the cold water.

'Gee thanks, that hits the spot'

'No. prob'

Moments later a white car arrived at the scene. The door opened and Kim walked out of it. She dressed in a beautiful wedding gown her father next to her. First Hana came down the aisle, showering flowers as she approached her brother. Then came Jim and Tim, they placed the wedding rings in front of the altar. Kim and her father started to walk; her father let her go, as she approached Ron. Ron took her hand, walked her to the aisle and slowly kneeled before the priest.

The guest were there fanning themselves eager to see the two get wed. The four parents all have tears in their eyes. Jim and Tim for once didn't do anything to ruin the occasion. Everyone was there Josh, Tara, Felix, Yori, Sensei, Wade, Larry, Hope, Jessica, Michael, Martin Smarty, Dr. Director, Nana and their aunt and uncles. After an hour the moment everyone was waiting for happened. Ron took the ring and inserted it to Kim's finger and Kim took the other and inserted it to Ron's.

The priest said, 'Is there anyone who objects at the union of this couple'. There was silence.

'Then' the priest continued. 'I pronounce you husband and wife'.

'You may now kiss the bride'.

Ron gave a look of love to Kim and Kim looked at him the same way. They closed their eyes, and kissed slowly and deeply imbuing in it their eternal bond of love.


	3. Chapter III: City of Love

Chapter III: City of Love

It was already one when the reception at Tranquil Gardens started. The twins were enjoying themselves with fresh fruit punch. The parents are together with Nana are at the table talking about the newly wed. In the center, Kim and Ron sat and enjoyed the feast as Tara began to sing to entertain the guests.

Man, your GF has a sweet voice', Felix told Josh who has just helped himself to a plateful of pot roast.

'Quite beautiful', he replied with a mouthful

'So', Felix gave him a stern look.

Puzzled Josh returned the question, 'So What?'

'So when are you two lovebirds gonna get married? Kim and Ron made their move. I thought the two of you will be together first.'

'We're planning on it, Tara got good grades on her finals that the school offers her a Masters Degree if she wish to extend in a year.' Josh took a sip from his drink 'She opted to take it. Well, I don't blame her I would probably done the same thing. We planned to get married after she graduates next year'

'I see' said Kim who suddenly comes from nowhere.

'Here comes the bride', Josh muttered in melody.

'So where's the groom', Felix asked her.

'He's with Michael and John, they like to have a little talk with him'.

'Kim', said Monique who has joined her and the two boys.

'I see you're having a good time at reception'

'We'll you know me Kim just want your day to be perfect'

'I feel like I'm the happiest girl in the world'

'Seems to be', Josh told her

'I definitely second the motion', followed Felix.

'Well, then how about you Felix?' Kim asked.

'About me what?'

'Don't you have a special someone?'

'Ohhhh….that is not really….after all….well', he mumbled.

'Come on Felix we all know you've got a crush on Zita', Monique interrupted.

'Zita? As in Zita Flores?' Kim asked.

'The one' Monique added 'but how did you know?'

'Ron got a crush on her once when we were in third year high', she said with a firm voice

'A crush eh….', Josh interrupted the two.

'Come on now Josh' said Felix who finally found his voice 'Ron married her'

'Whoa. I just said crush I mean nothin' bout that'

'Right' Kim said sarcastically. 'Now… Felix how are the two of you? Tell all'

'I haven't made any approving move, I'm a bit shy'

'Shy? You?' Monique gave an unaffirmed look 'You can hang out with Wade and Kim's brothers almost every day, but you can't even form a single sentence around her'

'Hey. I'm working on it'.

'What's the problem here?', Ron suddenly appeared on the scene.

'Your friend here, Felix, had a crush on Zita', Kim answered as Ron seated beside Kim.

'Zita?, just don't try to impress her by being a master at something you're not and maybe you can get a chance'

'Thanks for the info'

'You're welcome'

It was 5 and the guests began to leave. The reception area was now clear of the once populated guests. Yori and Sensei left first they have a plane to catch. Their friends Michael, John, Shawn, Fred Monique, Felix, Josh and Tara gave their goodbyes. Wade, Jim and Tim helped clean up before they left the place at 6. Nana and the four parents were still there talking about the newlyweds. It was roughly 7 before everyone left the place. Kim went with Ron who was still smiling about the wedding earlier. Ron just noticed Kim wearing an apparently new silver necklace with a small hexagonal emerald in the bottom. Curious he asked,

'Kim, where did you get that?'

'Dad gave it to me. He said it has been in my family for generations.'

'It's badical.'

It was 8 when the newlywed arrived at their home. Ron saw his parents there. Puzzled he asked 'What are you doing here?'

'We just want to give you our present son', Mr. Stoppable said as his wife handed Ron a necklace.

'It has been in the Stoppable family' Ron's father continued. 'Your great-great-great-great grandfather found that in an archeological site.

The necklace looked like Kim's except it was gold instead of silver and ruby instead of emerald.

'Thank you'

'Well then, Ron and I have matching necklaces'

'We'd better go', Mrs. Stoppable continued 'We wouldn't want to spoil your evening, by the way Ron, I found this letter on your doorstep'

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable left the two, as Ron parked his car in the garage door. He opened the letter that Mrs. Stoppable gave her. It contained all the necessary items for their flight and cruise. Ron placed it the pocket of his tuxedo. 'That's settled', Kim said after looking. 'Ron, open the door.'

Ron opened the door and they entered. Kim took off the white gloves that she wore. To her surprise, Ron took her hands and kissed her deeply, she then wrapped her hands around his head as their tongue started to peck at each other. Later, Ron found his hands going down at Kim's back slowly unzipping her gown as Kim found hers unbuttoning his tuxedo. Ron lifted Kim's gown as she began to take off his pants. Soon enough, the both of them were almost naked with Kim and Ron only wearing their under garments. Ron carried Kim to their bedroom, where he laid her at their bed; then Ron positioned himself on top of Kim. Ron began to search for the lock of Kim's bra as she whispered 'Ronnie let's do this again one more time' and gave a little purr. 'Boo-yah'. There were 'ooohhh….'s and 'aaahhh….'s, but moments later the night succumbed into deep silence.

* * *

The clock's alarm went off. Kim looked at it, while only wearing a blanket.

'Ronald it's six… We'd better get ready for our flight'

Ron pulled her back to the bed. 'Nah… don't worry 'bout it, we can still manage it.' Ron then started to kiss Kim's neck.

'Oh… Yeah…'

'Now why don't you just set that old clock to 8?' Kim set the alarm to eight and faced Ron.

'So about last night', she flirted with him.

'Kim, I think you want more'

'Come here, Ron' and Kim pulled him for a kiss wrapping her hands around his neck. 'Yes I do. But I'll settle for a kiss right now'

'Now… how about a little more sleep… I'm still tired from last night', he said as his head fell on the pillow.

'Yeah. Me too', Kim turned back at him and Ron hugged her tightly; the blanket wrapped around them. 'I love yah Kim'

'Love you too Ron'

It was eight and the clock alarmed once again.

'Okay, Ron this time no more delays'

Ron smiled at her. 'Sure Kim'

The two of them got dressed up. Kim made the breakfast this time. She made a simple meal consisting of bacons, eggs, bread and juice.

'hmm… not bad Kim. I actually liked this meal'

'I'm glad you liked it'

Then they started to pack their things. Ron took out his traveler's bag and started to fill it with his clothes and Kim followed his lead. It took the couples about two hours to finish packing then Ron stumbled at his old photo album.

'Kim, remember that?'

'Oh…Yeah how can I ever forget the place where we first met?'

'And…this one', Ron was pointing out the picture of them in their old tree house.

'Of course…good times Ron, good times'

'Yah know what Kim…' Ron gave her a look.

'What?'

'It was from this very same tree house that I realized that I love you when we're in 3rd year high'

'Really?' she asked curiously.

'Yup, yah know Bueno Nacho, The little diablos, Eric', at the mention of his name, Ron gave a tear.

'Oh. Come on Ron' Kim cheered him up. 'you're the one I love'

'No, it's not that I mean If Drakken never made Eric, I wouldn't have the guts to tell you… to tell you that I love you'

Kim gave him a smile and a deep kiss that he accepted happily.

'Thanks', he said, now smiling

'No big. Besides I never really liked Eric'

'Never really liked?'

'Actually Ron, when I had the modulator on, I realized how much I love you. When it's set to love I have my free will…I planned it all the date, the running and even the kiss… The reason why I got hooked up with Eric is because…….I'm afraid you won't like me like me……. And that I wanted to get back at Bonnie' with these words, Kim in turn gave a tear. 'Sorry, Ron'

'Kim, it doesn't matter to me', Ron told her straight 'I love you a lot…besides we're together and that's what counts' Ron gleamed to her wife.

Ron held Kim's face and gave her a kiss. 'Now for the better memories.' Ron turned the page.

'Hey look at that'

They saw a picture that made the both of them laugh. It was a picture of them playing 'date' on the tree house. There were two plates each with a large cookie, and two cups of milk.

'Mom did say we look perfect at that pic', Ron said laughing.

'Yeah, who knew that it'll be true? And Ron, why are you trying to sneak off with my cookie?'

'Come on. You know how much I like sweets…just like you grr…'

'Drop it for later', Kim purred in response.

Ron turned the next page. It was a picture of Ron with Pain King and Steel Toe.

'Now Jackie was a bit upset at that'

'Yes he is Kim, after all we kicked his sorry necklace off'

'And there's our First Job', Kim pointed at Bueno Nacho.

'Oh. Yeah we can't forget that, it's the time I created the Naco and brought us this house'

The couples now looked at the left side. It was the picture of Kim and Ron being mind switched. The couple laughed at that picture.

'Ronnie, it that the first time you saw my…'

'Yes. And I believe it's the time you saw mine too…'

Ron turned the page.

'And that Ron is the weirdest Christmas ever'

'Sure, it is, I never imagined that Drakken is a fan of Snow-man hank'

Kim looked at the picture at the lower left.

'That is the time, where colds are everywhere. I mean even Duff, Drakken, and Shego.'

'And it's ironic that we destroyed the machine that's suppose to be the cure'

'Yeah'

Ron turned the page again they we're now at the second-half of their third year.

'Our First Date, but it isn't actually official since your mind-controlled back then'

'But, in this one I'm not'

'Well, technically it's for Cousin Shawn, but still, yes it was a date… and I a bit bad in that time'

'Hmmm… now I think of it, I'd like you a little bad'

'That I can do, but not for now'

Ron turned again the page.

'Now, this I remember especially'

'Yeah. Me too'

That page contained only their pictures in their Junior Prom. There was a big picture occupying the entire page where they both kissed. On the left, was a picture of them dancing after the kiss.

'It's been real nice Kim'

'Yes. It have, now turn it'

Ron turned the page.

'Now this is an official date'

'Yup but you're wearing that awful Smarty-Mart vest _Chez __Couteaux_'

'Kim the vest never comes off, well not at least when we graduated. It had to come off'

'No matter. I liked it'

'And Kim look at that, there's you trying to find mission outfits'

'And I never imagined that it was your little mole rat that had the answer'

'This one I feel a little awkward. The time you had amnesia'

'But still, we've find quite "entertaining" after I remembered it all…'

'Oh… Kim don't remind me of what we did after the train accident'

'Come on, it was only a stroll in the park'

'Yeah, but you brought Monique along and I can't even get a score at you'

'Hmf… But I bet you liked the date after that'

'Yeah... I did but I don't want to remember that incident'

'Actually, that's the time I remembered everything and sent Monique away', the two laughed.

Ron turned the page.

'Look Kim, our graduation night'

'Yeah, but it was a bit awful for Warmonga to do something like that'

They looked on the left side of the page.

'Our first day in college'

'Yeah. You we're still freaked-out that day'

'Kim, I'm not freaked-out'

'Yeah and mistaking the Dean to be a janitor is usual'

'Hey, the guy was wearing a trouser that made him look like a janitor'

'Right', she said sarcastically. 'and it's unusual to wear that on their party night'

'Then there's Chem Lab where Monique almost murdered me, because I've dropped some that made her watch go away'

'I'll do that to you too, Ron. It was expensive'

'But hey. I paid it back didn't I?'

'Duh. That's the reason all your Smarty-Mart bonuses went down the drain'

Ron turned it landing them on the last page.

'Now, this is special'

'Yeah. Who knew that social dance is a fun P.E.'

'Yup. And this is our performance just before we…'

'Oh… Ron it doesn't matter now… three years as gone and our promise is fulfilled'

'Yeah… but I can't still prevent myself from giving a tear or two'

Kim kissed him. 'So, now will you drop it?' Ron smiled, ' I dunno'. She kissed him again. Again Ron didn't budge. Kim kissed him until he was pinned on the couch. 'Now will you drop it?'.

'Yeah. Fine I'll drop it'

'Promise'

'hmmm…'

But before he even to start his sentence, Kim kissed him again and this time she made it longer so that Ron can play with her tongue.

'Now?' she said as she broke the kiss

'Yes. Kim I promise'

They we're now looking at each other. Kim and Ron's eyes closed and they slowly pulled each other for a passionate kiss. But moments later, someone knocked at the door. Ron opened one of his eyes and looked at the clock. It was already five. 'Knock, knock', said James.

'Kim the folks here', he mumbled because his lips are still stuck with hers

Ron went to the door and opened it.

'Hey there Mr.Dr.P.'

'Hey there too, Ronald'

'Well let's better pack up Ron, 2 hours earlier for international flights', Mr. Stoppable said.

James, Ron and Mr. Stoppable loaded the car with their baggage and went to Middleton International Airport. Traffic was pretty light that day and it didn't took them a while to reach the airport.

'Kim we better check in. gate 34 right?'

'yup.' She said as she looked on the TV-screen.

It wasn't that long before the two entered the plane. They we're seated at first class and there were luxurious amenities on board. The stewardess served the dinner as the plane took off from the ground. Ron took a game controller and started to play Grand theft racing: Breaking the speed barrier.

'So Ron. Two on two?'

'Woah Kim, I never thought you loved video games'

'Wade and the tweebs hooked me up to it, so about that two on two?'

'Sure, I'm game'

* * *

Kim and Ron woke up in the late afternoon.

'Kim we're about to land'

'Yeah.', Kim yawned.

Kim and Ron went down to France's international airports arrival section. Out there, Ron called a cab. It was a fine afternoon when they reached _France's Holiday's Vista_. They went up to the lobby where they received an electronic card key for their room. Kim and Ron took the key it read Suite 305. They took the elevator together with the bellboy carrying their things to the third floor.

'Let me see…302…303…304…ah, here we are Kim, 305'

Ron opened the door, the place was luxurious it had a queen size bed, a 30" PDP, a couch near the windows with spectacular views and a spacious bathroom with a tub, and a small table which contained a complimentary bottle of a vintage champagne. The bellboy brought their things into the room, and Ron handed him 5EU then left the two. Kim and Ron took a bath then got dressed. Then Kim asked,

'Now, what do we do first?'

It was late afternoon in France, Ron knew the place and asked Kim to a tour around which she accepted cheerfully. They started with a small walk around France's brilliant streets. Then they went into a park and Ron bought a small chocolate rose and gave it to Kim.

'Oh… Ron that's so sweet' as she begin eat.

'Yeah… those things always cheer me up when I miss you'

They left the park and Ron began pointing the places he used to stay with Fred, Michael and Shawn.

'And, right there, Kim, is _deli de François School of culinary arts_, the school we're this cum laude graduated'

'Right…', she said sarcastically.

Ron took Kim on top of the Eiffel Tower.

'Hey look there Kim'

Kim and Ron saw a beautiful sunset.

'Kim, I wish our life could only be like this'

'Yeah, me too.'

Kim and Ron stood there and watched as the sun was replaced by the moon.

'I'm kind of hungry Ron. Where can we eat?'

'Oh… Here let me take you to a beautiful restaurant'

Kim and Ron went down the tower and Ron introduced her into a fine restaurant, _Chez __Couteaux_.

'This time Kim, you'll gonna know why this restaurant is better in France'

'Table for two Sir?', the waiter asked.

'Yes, please. Preferably on the second floor near the windows'

'Yes sir'

Kim and Ron sat at their table and Ron asked for the menu.

'Kim, may I recommend the _le __bifteck__d'aloyau__ avec la sauce __d'airelle_'

'Oh… come on Ron you don't have to go French on me. You can just say sirloin with cranberry sauce'

'Ah… I just wanted to do a little French language we are after all in France'

'In that case I want a bottle of light _vin__ rouge_'

'Fine...'

Their meal came about half an hour and it took them to finish it for about the same time too.

'That was superb'

'Told, you Kim, the _Chez __Couteaux_ here is different from the one back home. Plus they gave these little French toast that's really appealing'

The waiter went to the couple when they finished up, 'Will there be anything sir?'

'No. just give me the bill. How about you Kim, do want something?'

'Nah. Let's just pay and leave'

'You heard the lady'

The waiter left and returned to them a little while later.

'Here sir'

'Ron, how much is it'

'25EU'

'That's kinda much'

'Well, at least it's better than the one back home'

Kim and Ron left _Chez __Couteaux_ and started to walk France brilliant streets.

'What's for dessert?', Kim asked.

'_Café Duet_'

Kim and Ron went to a small coffee shop. It had a modern look, the chairs were wooden and the air was filled with the aroma of coffee.

'What's this place'

'Oh you'll see'

Kim and Ron seated far from the counter and at once, served by the waiter.

'Will you want the usual sir?'

Kim is a little curious and asked 'What's your usual', just as they sat down.

'Kim, trust me, it is much better if you taste it rather than I say it'

Minutes later the waiter arrived and placed in their table two cups of what seem to be a chocolate-coffee mixture with an aroma so tempting and 2 cake slices of what Ron defined the 'desire in its sweetest form'. Kim took a bite from the cake and her taste buds go sweet, and then took hold of the coffee which she drank with delight in her face.

'Ron? What was that? It's…'

'Delicious…I know', Ron finished her sentence.

'It's a combination of ground black cookies, whip cream and pure French coffee; here it's called the French mud pie'

'And the drink?'

'Ah… That one is a mixture of Cocoa and Coffee rolled in the finest milk'

'It's good Ron, really good'

'Told you so'

'Ei Kim do you wanna take some to the hotel? It's already past 9 and well, it looks like a storms brewing'

'Of course', she said without a sign of doubt in her face.

Kim and Ron stand up, went to the counter and ordered a small whole cake.

'I think this will be enough', Ron told her.

'I think too'

'So, how much is it', Ron looked at the cashier.

'14.5EU, sir', he replied happily.

Ron paid the cashier as he and Kim went back to the hotel. Kim sat at the couch near the window curtains in their room.

'Gee, Ron it's a good thing we made here in time' she said as large drops of rain hit the windows.

'Yeah', he said placing the cake in the table and began to remove it from its box.

Ron took some of champagne from the fridge and began filling two glasses. He also took a plate and placed a big slice into it. Ron sat next to Kim and couch a placed the cake on the nearside table. Ron took his fork and began to eat; Kim took the bite from it. 'Oh Kim, if you wanted some I can give you'. Kim took his fork and took a part of the cake, placed the cake in his mouth that he ate satisfyingly.

'You know Ron we never really had a wedding cake did we', she said with a flirtatious tone.

Kim started to feed him some cake, as he started to feed her. Soon enough it was the last piece, Ron took It gave it to Kim. Kim took the cake and quickly gave Ron a long kiss. Ron and Kim enjoyed the kiss with the cake playing in their mouths, and then broke the kiss with a gasp for air.

'Ron, that's probably the "sweetest" kiss we had', she said smiling and laid herself on him.

'Right back at cha'

'Do you want a drink Kim?' as he offered her a glass of champagne…

'Yeah, it's nice to have some drink if you ate something that sweet'

Moments later after having some glasses; the two were now drunk.

'Kim, I should have known that champagne was strong'

'Yeah…'

Ron looked at Kim, she was so beautiful at that night's light. Ron started to kiss Kim's neck which she accepted heartily.

'Oh… Ron', she moaned.

Ron started to undress her. He removed her shirt and he was now gazing at her naked top, with only the bra to hide her breasts. Kim started unbuttoning his shirt and soon both of them were topless. Kim stood up, and Ron followed her to the bed where she lay. Ron laid himself on top her and he began to kiss her neck slowly moving to her lips, then Kim pulled him down for a longer kiss and they savored each other's tongues.

'_Voulez-vous__dormir__ avec __moi__ce__soir_?' he gleamed at her wife's beautiful face.

'_oui__mon__ amour_', she purred.

In that rainy evening Kim and Ron knew why Paris is the 'City of love'.

The couples woke up early in the morning; they did some stretching and started packing for their Mediterranean cruise.

'Kim, the cab is here'

'Just a sec.'

Kim has just shoved her last pieces of clothes in her trunk. The cab took them to the port where they were greeted cheerfully by the crew. Kim and Ron went in and checked out their cabin. The cabin was quite elegant for its size it featured a small bar, a queen size bed, a private bathroom and even a couch.

'Well, Kim we better head upstairs'

'Yeah, I'm still hungry; we didn't have enough time to eat before the cab picked us up'

They hurried up to the food court. There were many fast-food chains in there, Café Trossior, Le Dough, the Mediterranean cuisine. Kim asked Ron, 'Where will we order? There's awfully a lot places to eat from here'. Ron didn't respond. Kim wondered and took a look at his husband who seems to have his eyes fixed on a fast-food chain. 'Ron what's the matter?' she said as she waved his hand in front of his eyes. Ron was still motionless. Kim was puzzled and looked at the point where Ron has been staring. 'No wonder', she said. Ron was staring on a Bueno Nacho stand which had their new Naco Enchalada at display.

'Kim, I've gotta try that'

'Oh, I'll bet. While you're buying I think I'll have some pasta'

'Sure Kim', Ron said as he dashed into the counter to order

Ron ordered a grande size Naco Enchalada and brought it into the table with Kim who seemed to something that resembled white spaghetti.

'Ahhh… Kim I never thought you like frog intestines'

With these words, Kim gave an unsatisfying gulp of the so-called frog intestines.

'THESE ARE FROG INTESTINES?!', she asked with utter exclamation in her face…

'Nah' he said 'just kidding…those are simply spaghetti noodles in white sauce'

Kim raised her eyes 'One more crap like that and no Kimshine for you'

'Sorry, just can't resist it and worry not I simply love Kimshine'. Both of them gave silent giggles.

After having their breakfast, the two went upstairs where they find a lot of activities to do shuffleboard, water skiing, snorkeling, scuba diving, arcade and a dance machine. The yacht even featured a swimming pool.

'Kim wanna go for a swim'

'Nah. Let's take the dance machine first. It's quite hot yah know and I'd prefer a wet afternoon' She gave him a little purr.

'Nice. Dance machine eh… Yah sure about that after what happened almost a week ago?'

'Ron, I call this payback'

The couples head on the dance room. Very few has been using it, most of the guest seems to enjoy some fun in the sun. Kim and Ron started to dance. They danced for 3hours before two deciding to stop.

'Man, Kim you really haven't lost the moves'

'You too. You almost got me there on the third game'

'Yup, but I got you on the second and fourth'

They both said exhausted. Kim and Ron went to the counter and ordered some drinks.

'Ohhh… that hit's the spot', Ron said with a satisfying voice.

'Right back at cha'

'It's sure nice to lie back for a while'

'Yeah', she said after looking at the new set of couple using the dance machine.

'It's already two Kim the sun's probably not that high, do you wanna go to the deck?'

'Spankin'

The two changed into their swimming outfits. Ron was wearing his usual trunks and Kim wearing a bikini. Later on, they found themselves on the rooftop. They set up their pool side mats and start putting sun block on themselves. They stayed there for a while chatting while waiting for the sun to set in the sea.

'Kim, its 4 can we go now?'

'Yeah, it's not that hot anymore'

The two bathed themselves on the nice pool of the yacht as the sun sinks into the Mediterranean. It was already evening when Kim and Ron decided to leave the pool and headed to their cabin to warm themselves from the cold water and evening air.

'Turn…on…the…heater….Ron', she said with a freezing tone.

'I'm…on…it', Ron replied with the same voice.

The couples dried themselves up and in matter of minutes; they turned off the heater and opened the airconditioning.

'That was relaxin', Ron told her 'we should do this more often'

'I dunno…the water is kind of cold'

'Not that' he said, as he sat next to her.

'This', he continued, then planted a kiss on her red lips.

'mmmm….booyah…that I can agree' she said with her lips forming a smile.

'Where do you wanna eat? We can go upstairs or call a restaurant.

'Let's call them… I don't feel like going out'

Ron called Café Trossior and ordered 2 set of sirloin steak each garnished with fine spices and herbs. He also ordered a bottle of wine to suit the setting. The meal arrived minutes after they called.

'Ron this tastes awesome… almost just like yours'

'So it is. You'll love it with wine'

After their meal, the couple kissed and went to bed during that peaceful night in the Mediterranean.


	4. Chapter IV: Circles at the Mediterranean

Chapter IV: Circles at the Mediterranean

It was 12 and the couples were in deep sleep, when someone yelled 'Swim for your lives!!!' The two of them woke up at the same time.

'Ron, what was that?'

'I dunno'

Kim and Ron dressed up and went out. The lobby was jam-packed with people some were panicking and some were discussing. The hallways were filled with people coming out from their cabins. Some of the crew and guests went up the deck. The couple followed them.

'What's happening?!', she asked

'The boat has hit some kind of barrier and cannot bypass it', one of the guests answered.

Kim and Ron went to the side of the boat and became terrified at the sight. Three red circles made of what seems to be solid light were there. One was where the boat was and the other two were at its side. The one with the boat was with no doubt the largest amongst the three and the other two seemed to be smaller but with the same size.

'What are those', Kim asked the captain.

'I have no idea, but whatever it is the boat can't seem to get through it'

'Have you radioed someone?' she continued.

'Yes, but can't seem to reach the main port, those things might be interfering with the signal or something'

'How did this happen?' Ron asked.

The captain began to speak. 'I was in the controls you see, you know driving and such. It was around 9 when we first saw these things. They appeared to be lights, so we ignored them. I thought they were simply Auroras. At 11 the ship bumped at these lights, we went outside to investigate except for some who balanced the ship. We saw the three circles and were quite amazed. Some of the late night guest in the dance room panicked. This, of course, acted as the catalyst for the entire ship to wake up. I have already sent some of the officers down at the lobby and they're calming the passengers as we speak. I have already balanced the boat but we must keep ourselves away from the circle's edge, another bump like that might cause the boat to sink. As of now we are stuck here in the center.'

'How wide do you think the circle is', Ron asked

'5000 to 6000 feet in diameter for the big one and 2000-3000 for the small ones', the captain replied

'I'll go down to see how are the guests, would you like to come?'

'No thanks were fine here. We'll just hang in here a little later', Ron told the captain

Kim looked at the captain as he went down heading to the lobby.

'This is unusual…Ron', she then turned to her husband.

'I know that Kim…those are not your everyday auroras'

'I wonder who is responsible for this'

'It can't be some we know. I mean come on Kim. Do you really think that Drakken, Shego, Duff, Dementor or our other enemies would do this? After what happened three years ago?'

'You got a point there, but who can create these light walls. Our former enemies are the ones I know that can do that'

'It can't be. Drakken and Dementor is at Global Justice, Duff is now at the weapon control system of Canada. And it can't be team go's foe since Shego became a part of the team again… I'd bet they won't do anything hasty with the Team Go back on the scene.'

'True… ah… but who wants to do this'

'That I don't know'

Kim and Ron were now the only ones in the deck, most of the people were below discussing. The couples are now thinking of ways to get off the circle. Kim looked up as though looking for signs. She saw a beautiful night sky; the moon was blocked by clouds. Moments later the clouds parted and Kim saw a bright shining quarter moon which distracted her thoughts from their problem.

'Kim', Ron interrupted her view 'look at the edge of the circle, there's something wrong'

Kim looked at the edge. There was really something missing, there was a gap.

'Ron…that could be the way out' she said happily.

But as Kim said this, the gap was once again filled with light. 'What?!', she muttered. Kim looked again at the sky and the moon was once again covered with clouds. Then an idea came to her 'could it be possible', she thought. Persistent she waited for the clouds to pass. Minutes later and the moon was visible again its moonlight one again shone to the circle at the Mediterranean. Kim returned her eyes fixed on the circle, there was another gap.

'Ron, look at that'

Ron looked at the circle. Both of them were amazed on what they saw the circle seems to go on and off depending whether the moonlight hit them.

'Ron, do you think?'

'Yeah', he finished her sentence 'I think… but we must assure it first'

'We'd better take the speedboat then', she said as they rushed to the captain's office.

Kim and Ron began explaining things. The captain who badly wants to get off the circles agreed. They took the speedboat and raced through the circles edge. They waited patiently for the clouds to pass. Moments later, the wind finally came to their favor and removed the clouds from the sky. Kim reached out her hand and Ron forwarded the boat, just in time too, the moon became blocked again. Kim tried to reach out her hand but this time it didn't pass through the red light. Kim and Ron again waited for the clouds to part and headed back to the ship. The two headed directly to the captain.

'So what happened?', the captain asked out of curiosity.

'The lights can really be turned off', Ron said

'Okay, what do we need to do?'

'We need moonlight, something to produce or amplify it', Kim replied.

'Moonlight?' The captain gave a puzzled look. 'We can't produce that but we can amplify it'

'So were good'

'No' the captain told Kim 'to amplify it we must use huge amount of energy. This ship can only last online for 3 minutes then we must wait for the next sunrise'

'How close can you bring this boat to the circle's edge?'

'30 feet'

'30 feet? That's near enough for us. Captain tell the people not to use any energy we'll need it and bring this ship close to those lights'

Moments later, the captain was on the microphone:

_"To all passengers, we have figured a way to get us out of these circles, please stay calm and return to your cabins. The main power will be cut off for all cabins and will be operational again at 7 or 9 in later this morning. Turbulences will be common, so please stay calm inside your cabins, and do not attempt to open any appliances… thank you…this is Captain Marlin"_

The plan was set and the captain drove the ship 30 feet close to the edge. Kim and Ron waited for the clouds to pass. Ron opened the shaft at the mirrors took up moonlight. Kim was at her post and opened the boat's side lights. The moon's rays was, as planned, absorbed and amplified. The energy consumption was however beyond the theoretical consumption, the ship didn't move. Kim and Ron hurried to the ships back, took the speedboats and tied a rope between the two boats and the ship. Then slowly very slowly the ship moved. The captain was worried 'the remaining time was only 2 minutes' out of panic he shouted 'We'll never make it'. 'No we will', Kim and Ron shouted back/ One minute left, Kim and Ron now driving with all their might half-of them in confidence, the other in doubt. 30 seconds the ship was almost out. The captain was looking at the ship's situation it's gonna make it, he thought of happily. Ten…nine…eight…seven but the power was cut off a curious crew member opened some lights. The end part of the ship was torn. The impact was so much that ship almost tumbled if the crew members hadn't been so quick. The enormous force from the red lights in the circle was enough to cut pure metal off the ship's end. Kim and Ron panicked and hurried off to the ship's back. True enough the end part was cut-off but the damage seems to be not that severe. 'YOU IDIOT, the captain yelled with a voice so high that Ron could have sworn a window developed a crack. 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?!?!?!?!'….'WE LOST HALF OF THE SOLAR CELLS YOU DOLT!'…'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO OPEN THE LIGHTS?!'…'YOU MORON!'…'NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA HAVE ENOUGH POWER ON SUNRISE?!'

Kim and Ron took some time outside before returning to the ship, they fear that about the captain's temper.

'What was that all about?', Kim asked the captain as they arrive back on the ship

'Sorry 'bout that apparently one of my crew members got a little curious and opened the lights'

'What time is it?' Ron asked as he took a towel.

'Bout 3 or 3:30 we'll gonna have sunrise in a couple of hours or so'

'How long would it take for the ship to be back on full power?'

'With half of the solar cells, I'm gonna say 4 to 5 hours before this thing starts to move…If my calculation are correct we're gonna dock at Italy in about 12 or 1 in the afternoon. I suggest you to get back to your cabins. You two deserve a rest. Some of the guests here are quite unsatisfied….Oh….I don't want to hear what the company's gonna say to this event'

'The part that was torn off does it really contains only solar cells or does it contain something more?'

'Just the solar cells and nothing more'

'Well, Sir Kim and I we'll be going to the food court for breakfast. We can't rest just yet after what has happened'

'Suit yourself… I'll be in my office if you need me I'm gonna get myself a nap, I'll be awake at around 5 or 6 to power up the ship'

Kim and Ron went to the food court. Most of the people were at their cabins. There were a few people there, they we're discussing the recent events that took place. The two found themselves a table near the Bueno Nacho chain. Bueno Nacho seemed to be still serving hot foods; they were one of the shops that had a back-up gas stove. Kim got to the counter and ordered a grande chicken chimuritto while Ron ordered 2 platters of Nachos and a Grande size Taco. Both of them settled for soft drink in cans.

'This is surprising', Kim told Ron

'Huh...What oh yeah I can't believe that the ship…'

'Not that… I'm surprised that you ordered Tacos and Nachos rather than a Naco'

'Oh, just remembering the good old days when I first invented the stuff… Yah know when we had our first job'

'You mean the one with the cheese building?'

'The same…by the way do you want some I ordered two platters'

'Yeah… a little cheese and beef would be nice after what happened earlier' she said as Ron handed her his second platter.

Kim and Ron went up the deck. There was a beautiful sunshine, next to the three red circles. They were about only a hundred feet away from it. Kim then told Ron.

'I wish we will only have a simple life'

'same here, Kim, same here'

It was five and everything went online, but the ship still didn't move. Kim and Ron went back to their cabin where they started to pack because they know they will soon arrive at Italy. It was lunch time, and the visitor began going to the restaurants. There were a lot people chatting about what happened and how are they going to tell it to the manager.

Moments later, the ship docked at Italy. The personnel started to hear the almost infinite tantrums coming from the guests. An employee went towards Kim and Ron and handed them a letter.

_"Dear __Stoppables_

_We are sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for the safe return of our crew, Please stay in Italian Groove for a while; a cab will arrive shortly. You may give us a call anytime you'd want to cancel your trip and we'll guarantee that half of the price of payment made will be refunded. You may stay up to two days in the hotel, please inform us of your choice. You may also change the location of your trip. Again, thank you for your assistance, have a happy day._

_ Marilee Andante_

_Italian Groove Administrator and Cruise manager"_

'Well at least they didn't forget us', Kim said upon reading the letter.

Moments later a cab arrived and picked them up. And latter arrived at the Italian Grove – Italy's finest hotel.


	5. Chapter V: Ancient Dreams

Chapter V: Ancient Dreams

Kim and Ron arrived at hotel exhausted. The manager offered them something to eat but they both hesitated to go to bed.

'Ahh… Kim, it's nice for a little sleep'

Kim and Ron took a bath, brushed their teeth and dressed for sleep.

'Sweet dreams, Kim'

'To you too, Ron'

It was a quiet evening for the two. Kim woke up a little early, it was around 4 and Ron was still asleep. She took a small cup of cold water to clench her small thirst. She then felt a little energetic and decided to go around for a walk. She placed a letter near the bed-side table telling Ron where she has went. Slowly, she crept out of the room carefully not making any noise so not to disturb her husband's sleep. She started to admire Italy's fine streets, it was a bit bright. She can still see a part of the sky being very dark as its other part is being devoured by the coming light from the sun.

She walked for about ten to twelve yards and turned around the corner where she saw a beautiful antique shop. She went in the shop and began to observe, she noticed that the caretaker was attending another customer. Intrigued by the shop, she looked around by herself. She was looking at the artifacts around the store, when something caught her eye. It was a bracelet. Kim tried it and told to herself 'not bad'. 'I better buy ', this she thought.

Suddenly, the necklace shone bright lights, very bright Kim had to cover her eyes. Kim waited for a moment, she found herself on a pathway which she could've sworn she never seen except for the fact that she felt that it was quite familiar to her. 'Where am I?' she thought. Then a memory hit her it resembled the temple that Monty showed her 7 years ago, yet it was cleaner and the traps that should have been there was gone. There was a path in front of her. A path surrounded by sand, it was very dark and only by the bright torches did she see. She felt eerie about the place and the thought that something might have happened to her. But something inside her persuaded her to continue walking on the path. The path was now getting narrower and sandier, and soon Kim found herself in a chamber.

The chamber has three doors, one situated on her left, the other on her right and another in front. Kim somewhat knew place as though something important has happened there. She took the one in the middle. Kim face grew frozen, lying before her was Ron. He seemed injured and was being dragged by a black shadowy man and took out something from his body, it was a sword, its tip swirling with blood.

Kim face was now horror struck as the man came to her. She jumped high and tried to kick the man's face but to no avail the man evaded it as though he had predicted what will happen. Kim was now panicking; she didn't know what to do. Ron was here, he seemed dead. Her face so upset, she began to cry. Then the man charged her. She was alert and was able to evade. Kim gathered up her strength and yelled 'WHY DID YOU KILL MY LOVE?!'. She tried to kick him, but he was too fast. Kim saw the blade; the man is gonna kill her too. Kim gathered up her courage and ran to the door, but the man clenched his fist and the doors became locked. Kim sat there looking upward at the man, she was not gonna give without a fight if not for herself for Ron. Kim advanced, the figure evaded. Kim started a series of punches and kicks… and the man just repeated evading and gave her a kick. She took the kick hard, and hit the wall of the room, her head was bumped and her mind whirling of thought and emotions. Slowly the figure approached her. She had nothing else, Ron was dead. She can't think of anything else to do but cry. The man drew out a blade and hit her at her chest. She felt her body dying, she closed her eyes, but the pain began to ease… and with a dying breath she gave a very loud scream... moments later she heard someone say 'Kim!''Kim!', she opened her eyes. Right there in front of her was Ron alive and healthy. She began to survey the surroundings she was back in the hotel room; she looked at Ron whom she gave a hug.

'Thank goodness, you're alive', as her tears began soaking his shirt.

'What? Kim you were having a nightmare…I heard you scream… then I find you with your breath very weak, you were asleep, and that is when I called you out'

'Oh…sorry Ron it's just that in my dream you died'

'Well, don't scare me like that…' Ron gave her a hug and a kiss.

'We're fine Kim… you know what? Its morning already maybe what you need is something to eat and I am starved too'

'Maybe your right, the event yesterday might still made an impact on my head'

'Kim don't worry I'll always be at your side'

Ron went to the fridge to get something to drink. Kim stood up and found a small amount of sand in her slippers. 'What the', she thought. Ron arrived at the scene handing her a cup of water. He found her puzzled so he asked 'What's the matter Kim?' Kim looked from Ron, to her slippers again. But this time the sand was gone. 'I'm just hallucinating', she thought.

'Oh… Nothing', she said before taking a sip from the cup Ron handed her.

Maybe you're hungry Kim… Well I know I am'

'Yeah… maybe you're right, let's have breakfast'

Kim and Ron went out the hotel as a beautiful sunshine greeted them.

'Ahhh…Italy , city of pizza and pasta', he said as the he took a sniff from the air 'So Kim where do you wanna eat?'

'I dunno somewhere they serve pizza and pasta. I never really tasted any of the Italian delicacies yet'

'How's 'bout that one?', Ron pointed at the restaurant.

'_Pe__rfezionare ristorante__ pasta e pizza?_', Kim thought 'Oh well, at least it's near'

The restaurant was a mere 10 blocks from the hotel on the opposite side of the road.

'Good morning sir and madam, table for two?'

'Oh yes please', Ron told the waiter.

The waiter accompanied them to a table positioned well near the windows.

'Would these be comfortable sir?'

'Yes, very'

The waiter handed them the menu book.

'May I recommend the house pizza italia or the perfezione pasta?'

'Seems tempting, Kim what do you think?'

Kim was scrolling the Menu and found the _house pizza italia_. The pizza was made up of tomato sauce, parmesan and mozzarella cheese, ground beef and bacon, onions and red and green bell peppers.

'The _house pizza_ seems to have the works. Let's order one Ron'

'Sure Kim'

'Would that be double or family?'

'Just double'

'And add a large perfezione pasta on that', Ron told the waiter as he close the menu

'Very well sir, is that all? Would you like some drinks?'

'Hot…no…cold coffee-chocolate drink for me with cream', Kim told the waiter.

'Better make it two', Ron continued her sentence.

'Yes sir, Is there anything else?'

'Yes that's all for now'

The waiter took the menu from the two and went towards the kitchen. The meal took about half an hour before being served.

'Oh, Ron I never imagined this pizza is quite big'

'Ah… let's just share it'

'And give me some of that pasta too.'

The two of them finished the meal in three quarters of an hour and then they went outside for fresh air. They went to the nearby park for a little stroll. The park was beautiful; it had pond and a small sandbox, where the local children played. There beautiful lily's and lotuses on the pond, together with a small family of swan. The two of them finally found their legs a bit tiring and sat down on a bench admiring the views.

'What do you wanna do now?', he asked.

'I dunno, I can't think of anything just yet'

Moments later they saw a man posting an ad; it read.

_"The new historic gallery in the national museum is now open. The gallery hosts some of the most ancient and rarest artifact and antiquities throughout the world, from the Western Civilization to the secrets of the Orient. Admission fee is only 2.5EU"_

The advertisement was filled with different pictures along with the museum's front.

'How 'bout we go there Kim, it has been quite a while since we went in one'

'Sure, at least it's better than doing nothing here… Where is it anyway?'

The two looked at the advertisement again.

'Why it's just a little stroll from here' Ron told her 'Look there' he pointed at her right.

'Probably a good 7 minutes walk'

Kim and Ron walked a few blocks and entered at the museum. Indeed, there was a collection of ancient items. From the glorious battles on the Roman Empire to the artifacts obtained from the Far East. Ron was fascinated on the old ways of manufacturing wine and started to memorize some of it, but in the end he said 'Nah… This is too much'. Kim was looking at the coins of the old Europe.

'Oh… Kim, I've been walking for quite some time now… I'm just gonna seat by the bench'

'Suit yourself Ron; I'm going to the abstract arts exhibit; so if you need me, I'll be in the other hall'

'Fine Kim'

Ron sat there. It was cold as the air-conditioning gave pleasant breezes. It wasn't long before Ron snoozed, but quickly woken up by a 'thump'.

'What was that?', he said.

'Oh, sorry there, this thing is a bit heavy', said one of the workers.

There were two men putting up a new museum exhibit. Ron came closer and began to observe. It was a rock; well actually half a rock, with some ancient text around it pictured two people a man and a woman looking at each other. There was also something in the middle, an emblem of a blade or a sword.

'It's from a forgotten city in Asia', a man said.

'Who are you?' Ron asked him

'I'm Richard A. Garamond an archeologist… A pretty old one as well… I just dug this up from the city's temple'

'Really? How old is it?'

'Judging about the age of the rock I'll say it's at least a thousand years old'

'Do you understand the text?'

'A-bit of it… It says that "releases the prisoner at a", that's all it said… I don't know whether that is all or if there is more, after all, we found the stone severed'

Ron walked closer to the stone and touched it. The place suddenly became different; he wasn't in the museum anymore but he was in an ancient temple. He surveyed his surroundings. The temple was dark, lit only by the torches on its wall and its floor was covered with sand. In front of him was a pathway. He started to walk on the path hoping to find some signs of an exit. Soon enough, however, he landed on a chamber. . 'What is this place', he thought. In front of him was three doors, one on the left, one right and a large one in the middle. Ron was puzzled by the place. He looked at every door from the left going to the middle then going to the right. 'Fine, I'll take this one', he said as he entered the middle door. In front of him was the stone he has just touched. The stone however was not in its halved form; it was complete. The text around it glitters as the light from the torches dimly lit the room. 'Man I wish I can read this', he muttered silently. Then with no reason at all the stone became a mirror which showed Ron exactly as it is. 'What is this?' He stared at his reflection blankly which stared at him right back. Suddenly the torches shone brighter almost twice their original brightness; he looked back at the mirror. His reflection's hair on the reflection became as red as blood; the eyes were now glittering red. Ron was gasping, while the entity in the reflection was smiling; his reflection's clothes also changed. He now looks like a ninja with a red-black suit. The reflection began to draw a black sword from his pockets. Ron was amazed and terrified at the sight because slowly the figure came out of the mirror. Ron was now running back to the door, the figure now started to walk toward him. Ron was glimpsing at the figure at every step; he tripped on the large stone and the figure came close to him. 'What do you want?' Ron asked. The figure raised his sword and said 'revenge, brother'. Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. The next thing he knew Kim was calling him.

'Ron', Kim gave a quiet yell. 'It's already four and you're still napping?'

'What?! Where is he?', he told her with quite a terrified voice.

'Who's he?'

'The one that looks like me except that he had a freakin' sword'

'Ron, you had a nightmare'

'Huh, what? Oh yeah nightmare. Boy things are getting weird from the circles in the Mediterranean and all.'

'Maybe we just need a little rest, let's just go back to the hotel. The museum is about to close'

The two walked out of the museum. Ron took a glance at the museum's side where he saw a group of people. On the far left of this sight he saw a familiar face.

'Ei, Sir Richard', he called.

'Excuse Me?!', Richard gave a puzzling look 'I don't think I know you m'boy'

'Oh…Uh…Sorry, aren't you the one who discovered some ancient stone from Asia'

'Blimey!, that shouldn't be out till' tomorrow, how on earth did ya know?'

'I…Uh… just found some sources in the internet'

'In that case, don't walk 'round tellin' er' that to people it'll ruin my big surprise… I'm having a presentation tomorrow', he said. Ron then heard him mumble in a low voice 'blasted reportr's'

'Oh..Yeah sure sir'

They walked past the museum and Ron saw a truck unloading a big box that had a big "fragile" sign in front of it. 'That could be the stone', he thought. They went up through the alleyway, where they saw a night-only restaurant opening. They got sat at a table inside and near the tall windows, there weren't many people yet; the store just opened for their nightly business.

'Ron, spill it….Do you have something to do with that Richard guy? How on earth did you know his name? I for one don't know his or recall any missions meeting him', Kim asked.

'He…he was in my dream'

'What?! Is he the one gonna kill you?'

'No… In my dream or should I say nightmare, Richard is the one who exhibited the ancient stone… I surveyed the stone, but the moment I touch it. I…uh…how should I say this… teleported to a temple.'

'What kind temple', Kim asked as her eyes grew a little bigger.

'I don't really recall it was very dark in it Kim. An ancient one, that I'm sure of. There were torches to serve as light the path that lead to chamber with three doors, I took the middle one and I saw the stone intact and whole. I continued to look at the stone hoping that it could return me back to the museum. Then with no reason at all, the stone became a mirror. I looked at my image then suddenly my reflection's clothes, hair and voice changed. My image then stepped out of the mirror, carrying a black sword. I ran for my life but I tripped on a rock. The man or my reflection came near. He or whatever it is about to thrust his sword toward me when…'

'When what?'

'When you woke me up'

'Now this is awkward'

'Yeah. I know I dunno if it's a coincidence or not'

'No…not that', Kim interrupted

'Huh. Then what'

'You remember earlier this morning, when I had nightmare?'

'Yeah'

'In that dream I was also in an ancient temple, but this time the entity was dragging your', she gave a gulp 'lifeless body… If I remember correctly it was in the middle chamber as well. The man was master at the martial arts; I tried to fight him but whoever it was too good for me. He or she or it gave me a kick that hit me through a wall. He went after me with the sword and held it up high with the end pointing at me. The sword hit me hard. I felt the pain. The next thing I knew I'm in your arms sobbing'

'That is strange' Ron continued.

'Yes. I know, yet I can't help to feel that the two dreams are connected', she said' and even stranger is that I found some sand in my feet when I got up'

'And the place was covered by sand', Ron exclaimed.

There was a short pause. It started to rain. Kim and Ron glanced in the falling drops. Their minds wandered, when Ron finally said 'yah know what Kim, let's leave it at that. Those kind of dreams must not interfere with the reality'.

'Yeah, those things are just dreams'

'Now…where is the menu'

'The store has just opened don't expect for it yet young Stoppables', said a familiar ladies voice.

Kim and Ron looked up the girl and both said 'Yori?'


	6. Chapter VI: The Prophecy

Chapter VI: The Prophecy

'What are you doing here?' Kim asked.

'Mater Sensei sent me. He feels you are in need of help'

'Sensei?' Ron mumbled 'What makes him think that we are in need of help'

'He sees signs Stoppable-Ron'

'Would you like to sit down miss', said a waiter as he handed her a chair

'Yes. Please', she said and sat down.

'Now…back to the topic', Kim said as the waiter left them. 'What signs?'

'I do not know Stoppable-Kim, Sensei did not confide me his thoughts… But I see in your eyes that your minds are troubled'

'Yes we are Yori', Kim told her 'We've been quite disturbed lately'

'Master Sensei wishes to talk this matter to the both of you. He feels a prophecy is being fulfilled'

'What prophecy?'

'I do not know Stoppable-Kim but Sensei feels something much worse…'

'Worse?! That can't be good?', Ron stated 'The last time I heard that; Yono was unearthed and if I'm not mistaken some kind of prophecy was with it too'

'Yes Stoppable-Ron but I think Sensei feels something much more…' she looked at the couple 'He feels that you are involved… he has been secretive in recent days'

'Secretive, that can't be good', Kim twitched.

'Yes, he has been out of the school so often…'

'In that case, Ron I think we better check this out with Sensei… '

'I'm gonna speak to the manager Kim, I think we can still make it there as early as 2 days. We'll go right after we get the refund of our cash'

'Do not concern yourself with that Stoppable-Ron the Yamanouchi School can take care of that'

'When do we leave then?', Ron asked.

Yori held her hand outward and a waiter placed two tickets in her palms and went on his way.

'Tomorrow, Stoppables 6:00am sharp at Italy International Airport', she said as she handed them the tickets… And do not concern yourself about your money the manager will hand them to you in check when you return to your hotel'

'That was fast', Ron commented as he received his tickets.

'Time is of the essence Stoppable-Ron… I'll better be going now Stoppables. Sensei wish me to be back to Japan as soon as I finished our talk', with those word Yori left the restaurant. She opened her umbrella and began to walk away before finally disappearing from the sight of Kim and Ron.'

'What do we do now Kim? I feel that our next visit to Japan will be so not cool'

'I don't know Ron, but we shouldn't doubt Master Sensei… after all he is wise'

The couple ate their dinner in the restaurant which momentarily distracted their minds from Sensei's big news. They left a little over 8o'clock, the rain ceased in pouring and decided to walk Italy's fine streets. They turned across the alleyway and moments later they arrived in the hotel. Ron went to the lobby, looking for the manager. The manager was quick to them and handed Ron his cash.

'Is there anything else sir?'

'Yes, where's the ATM?'

'Down the hallway'

Ron went to the hallway and accessed the ATM. Let me see, PIN. He entered his PIN and started to make a deposit.

'Ron what are you doing?'

'Just depositing the cash… I don't want to bring it around the world'

Kim and Ron then went upstairs and straight to their room.

'Ron… do you think…?'

'Think what?'

'That we're gonna survive this?'

'I don't know Kim, I just don't know'

The two of them changed into their evening dress and went to bed.

'Kim'

'Yeah…Ron'

'Whatever happens I just want you to know that I love you very much'

'Right back at' cha'

The two of them slept, their minds eased with the thought of them being together.

Early morning in Italy the couple woke up, they packed their things and headed to Italy International Airport. It was a beautiful flight they were accommodated first class. It didn't take them too long to reach Japan. The tickets that Yori gave them were direct flights.

They went down the arrival's section and weren't surprised to see Yori greeting them.

'Konnichiwa… Stoppable-sans'

'Good day to you too, Yori', Kim said still strolling down their bags.

'Same here… so where's our transportation?'

'Do not worry yourself Stoppable-Ron our ride will arrive shortly'

Minutes later a truck arrived and picked them up.

'Here it is Stoppables… Sorry if it is not roomy enough but Sensei said we should keep a low profile'

'No-big', Kim commented as she and Ron loaded the truck with their baggage.

It was four when they arrived in Yamanouchi.

'Where is Sensei?' Kim asked.

'He is on a trip Stoppable-Kim; he will arrive a little later in the evening and as I have said when we last met he has been secretive. In the moment let me show you to your room'

Kim and Ron followed Yori across the courtyard where she directed them the room.

'I hope this will be comfortable Stoppables'

'Yeah it's fine', Ron commented as Yori left.

The room was large and simple, there was only one switch for the room and it was for the lights. In the center laid a beautiful mattress and although there was no bed, the room was so clean that laying on it felt no inconvenience at all. It was very cold in the mountains peak. Kim was about to close the door when two men came up carrying their bags.

'Where do you want this?' they asked.

'Just place right there', Kim pointed on the room's side as the carriers left.

The room also hosted a beautiful cabinet. Ron opened it. The door has a big mirror; Ron can easily see himself in it. On the side was a set of clothes. Ron took out a red Kimono fashioned with gold striping. Kim had hers in green with silver striping.

'Kim we'd better change'

'Yeah, I don't think this look works well in Japan'

The changed with their own set of clothes and later Kim found herself in front of the mirror.

'Do you think I look good at this'

'Ah…Kim'

Ron smiled. Ron took a comb with a flower and went close to Kim. He touched her hair and gave it a little knot so that it had ponytail and inserted the comb in the knot.

'Now that's better', he said while looking at Kim's emerald green eyes.

'Oh…Ron'

'You look so beautiful… Kim'

Kim smiled and started to pull him for a kiss when someone knocked.

'Who is it?', Ron asked.

'It is Yori… would the two of you want some dinner?'

'Yes', Kim replied with a smile.

The three went inside the school's dining area. Yori presented them a banquet.

'Won't you join us Yori?', Kim asked.

'No. I already had my meal before you arrived and I'll be waiting for Sensei'

'Where is he anyway?'

'I have no idea Stoppable-Kim, but I predict he will be here momentarily'

Kim and Ron took some of the fine sea delicacies, shrimp, sushi, fish, mollusks, lobster accompanied with rice and vegetables. They talked less during the meal.

'Ahhh…. I feel for a walk, Kim, how about you'

'yeah me too'

A maid was already picking up their plates when they went outside the schools terrace. The terrace was peaceful. Kim and Ron saw a most beautiful sunset. It was accompanied with slightly cool blowing wind and the fresh scent of the tall pine trees near the mountain's base. 'Ain't it just beautiful Kim?'

'Uh-huh... kinda like my Ron'

'your Ron?'

'Uh-huh my Ron.'

Ron wrapped his arms around her from her back. His hands placed upon her front belly. Kim and Ron watched as the sun sets to the clouds. Moments, later Yori arrived in the scene.

'Am I interrupting something? Which I hope I'm not'

Ron let his arms go off Kim, their face went slightly red while turning their faces from the sunset and looked at Yori.

'Uhmmm... No... You're not', Ron said with a wheezy voice.

Yori giggled.

'It's nice to see you together Kim and Ron. But you don't have to pretend to me that you're having some sentimental moments together'

'Right.', both of them answered hastily.

'So what's the news, Yori?', Kim asked desperate to get-off the topic.

'Sensei has just arrived'

'Boo-yah…can we speak to him now'

'No not yet, he is very tired at the moment. He has instructed me to tell you when he is ready. He said he has much to tell you. In the mean time, you would like to return to your room. It is not good to be outside of the school at this hour, there are things we must be careful of'

Kim and Ron went to their bedroom. They pondered what could have Sensei been doing in the last few days. Ron sat on the mattress and Kim leaned on him.

'Oh…Ronnie… I fear what may happen'

'Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle… I mean we handled Yono'

'Hmmm… could it be that he's returning back'

'I dunno… but if he is, I don't want him to turn my Kimmie into a rock'

'Your Kimmie?'

'Yup.' He hugged her. He sniffed her hair. 'Oh… Kim you smell so good'

'And it's all for my Ron'

'See… I'm your Ron and you're my Kim', he grinned.

'Uh-huh'

Ron tightened his hug and Kim held his hand.

'Kim, I just want to say that whatever happens. I will always be at your side'

'And I'll be happy to be with you'

They both smiled. Moments later they heard a knock at the door.

'That must be Yori', Ron said.

He let go off Kim as she opened the door.

'Okay, Yori what's up?'

'Sensei is ready Stoppable'

Kim and Ron followed Yori to the school's "Shrine" room. Yori opened the door exposing Sensei sitting on the floor in front of him was a wooden table. The table appeared to be very old, they surveyed the place. It was simple, just lights and some cabinets holding scrolls. The only that apperead to be unusual was a small chest that seem to periodically glow with every glance as the light hit it's golden lock.

'Good evening young Stoppables'

Kim and Ron entered the room and Yori closed it.

'Good evening too, Sensei', both of them said as they sat on the floor, opposite side the table of Sensei.

'Would you like some tea?'

'No, thanks', Kim said as Ron lightly shook his head.

'I know you have been troubled by dreams', Sensei began as he filled his cup with tea.

'How'd you know?' Kim asked.

'The signs are up young Stoppables; you where caged with three circles we're you not? And each one of you saw the consecutive dreams as predicted'

'Predicted?' Kim muttered 'Now, what is this about?'

'I will answer Stoppable-Kim, but first I must know what your dreams' are'

Kim and Ron narrated their dreams the both them said everything they can remember and as detailed as possible.

'Just as I feared….' Sensei said now with a little dread in his face.

'And what did you just feared?' she asked.

Sensei finished drinking his tea and his eyes surveyed the coupled. 'It is time', he said 'I must now tell you what I should have told you six years ago, Kim, Ron please sit down. I am going to tell you everything'

There was a pause.

'There is a prophecy, young Stoppables, concerning you. Have you ever wondered why, you, Ron of all people on earth has been chosen to hold the Mystical Monkey Power. Why you, Kim of all people has been known to save the world at a young age. Do you even know why you have met at that young age? Why have you possessed such great powers and responsibilities?'

'Well, we guess it's just us', Kim muttered in response.

'Do you even know why you don't fear life-threatening situations?'

'Kim mastered sixteen styles of kung-fu, which should be a reason', Ron finally found his voice.

'Ah… But do you know how did she learned it from a young stage'

'Cheerleading?!'

'No, Ron, then why can't the other cheerleaders do it as well?'

'Because… because…'

Ron didn't dare to finish his sentence. Sensei stood and walked to one of the dusty cabinets. He opened the lock and took out a small dusty scroll. It was old, there's no denying that. Yet, there seems to be something about it, something they both know by heart. Sensei returned to them and sat. He unfolded the scroll on the table. To their amazement the scroll began to glow in bright yellow. The scroll then began to form the words and the room suddenly became dark. There was no light except from the one emitting from the scroll. The room became filled by a sweet woman's voice.

_"Bounded by the murder you committed, rejected by the brother's heart you crushed, ashamed the family you sought. A punishment worse than death you shall see. Your spirit will be bound in the temple below as our own spirit flow. A bind with the earth you will have as long as our spirit is in half."_

After the last word was mentioned, the words formed a symbol resembling the Yono. Ron gleamed at the sight, slowly the color changed from yellow to deep red. The room's color also changed, then the symbol broke into words and soon they heard a deep dreadful voice, something that Ron has only heard in a dream, in a nightmare.

_"A thousand years shall pass and you will unite; you will they let out the fire, death and chaos in my side, you will be free and so shall I. I will finish you as the blue month dies"_

The deep red light then vanished into the scroll. The white light from the bulb returned to the room. Sensei wrapped the scroll returned it back to the cabinet.

'What was that all about?', Kim asked with dread.

'Yeah and who are the one's speaking?'

Sensei now took a small book from one of the shelves and laid it in the table. He opened it to the first page and began to read.

'A thousand years ago', Sensei began. 'There we're two great twin warriors named Yin and Yang. They we're the masters of the art of _Ho Quan _or the original monkey kung-fu, they once served and protected the early people in Japan they used the crafts of magic, tapping into the nature's life forces they we're able to defeat most of their enemies. The woman's voice was Jhoira, she has met Yang in their young age because Yang's mother wanted him to be placed in the best school in the land. Yin on the other hand was placed far from Yang because it was thought to be a misfortune for brothers to be in the same school. Yang grew up with Jhoira, both of them mastering the art of kung-fu. They've spent their childhood as friends and this friendship grew into love.'

Kim and Ron looked at each other. That's the same thing that happened to them too.

'However, Yin and Yang must start to know the ancient way of mustering magic. Yang and Jhoira promised to one another that they'll wed as soon as they finished their studies before they parted. Yin and Yang although greatly separated by distance became good brothers to one another. They used their skill to fend off evil; they even struck down the three great evils: fire, chaos and death. However, Yin became fond of the evil their fighting with and soon began to practice the dark aspect of magic. The next thing the family knew Yin left leaving nothing that would lead them to him. Yang became worried; he was one of the few people with the knowledge of Yin's powers. It was only he who knew how evil he was. A month later Yang found in Yin's room a dark book which showed how to unearth and revive the three great evils. There was a torn part, the most important way to finish the ritual. Yang was wise. He knew what will happen; Yin will soon start a battle that might shatter the earth. He needed an item to fight him with, he took out his sword and began to mold it into something, but the magic was still weak. It still needed another. He then sought Jhoira who after telling her what will happen agreed to his. They we're to devise a weapon that only they can handle so that no thief can use it. It would be more powerful than the great evil. This of course gave birth to the Lotus Blade and the Lotus Blossom. These are two great artifacts. The great tide of evil began to flow; Yin has indeed awoken the three great evils.

'Kim and Ron, as you can see there is a missing page; we can't tell how they beat Yin'

'But how did you know that Yin has been beat?', Ron asked.

'Here it is young Stoppable.' Sensei returned his eyes to the book. 'It was three years since that incident. Yin was banished from the home land. Jhoira and Yang was going to be married. It was a fine evening and the two of them faced the shrine about to bond their love. But, as they we're about to perform the final kiss. The ceremony was interrupted by Yin. Yin was now a master at the dark arts. Yang held the Lotus Blade and charged Yin. But, Yin was more prepared this time. He drew out a sword. It was pitch black. The sword is known as the Black Lotus. Yin then summoned powers that buried the temple down. He charged at Yang and struck him down with the Black Lotus. Jhoira was now weeping at the sight of her love's death. But she has gathered the courage to bound Yin to the temple that was going to be buried in the earth. That will serve as his punishment.'

Sensei closed the book.

'Young Stoppables the prophecy mentioned earlier was the last things that Jhoira did to Yin. Yin clearly said that a thousand years Jhoira's spell will fade and that time is close'

'So you're trying to say that I'm Jhoira and he's Yang?'

'Correct or should I say is close to correct'

'We can't be you said they were never married. We can't be their descendants?'

'You do not need to be their descendants Stoppable-Ron'

'But then how are we'

'I believe they chose your spirit to be reincarnated upon'

'What?!', Kim exclaimed.

'You and Ron have met because Jhoira and Yang did so before…They want to relive their lives, do you know what Ron's father answered when I asked him why did you choose to put Ron in that school? He replied _"He was about to enter a school other than that, but my wife insisted that she wants Ron in that __school. I'm a peaceful man and I really don't see a big difference about a dollar a day. My wife kept on insisting not to put him in a catholic school so we decided to enroll him at that school instead".'_

'But it can be a coincidence', he muttered hoping that Sensei missed that point.

'Alas, it is not. The blade has been foreshadowing something.'

Sensei took the blade from its shrine and placed it in the table. It was glowing.

'It is not normal for the blade to glow like this Ron'

Sensei then took something from his pocket and placed it in the table together with the Lotus Blade; it was Jhoira's bracelet. The bracelet did something spectacular it changed into a small sword.

'Take them' he said.

Kim took the small sword and Ron took the blade, and suddenly transformed into necklaces with their glow starting to fade.

'The blade and the blossom are now together again', he said with a sigh. 'The signs are clear young Stoppables, Yin will return soon'

'But why didn't you tell us this Sensei', Ron asked

Silence filled the room once again.

'The time you first visited here Ron, you seemed to be just like any other fellow we had before. I considered you as a guest that needed to be treated well. However, the blade did something that I know will be a sign. It has obeyed you. There were only two people to the mystical monkey power, you and monkey fist. This is a process of anointing the holder of the blade, the one. Monkey Fist has stolen the blade; he was the one that got it first. So, I felt confident you weren't the one destined. Yet you deprive him of the blade. It is a sign I wish to overlook. But seeing that you did not have a lover back then, I firmly said 'It is not him'. I see you the next day leaving Japan. The blade returned into its normal state. 'I'm just hallucinating', I said to myself'

'After the little diablos I was getting worried. The blade was emitting the foreseen signs. I just had to tell. But seeing as the pain that Drakken gave you, I decided not to. You just became a couple and I dare not break your hearts. Then Monkey Fist unearthed Yono, I needed to place Han in your family. I know the reason why Yono went back to Yamanouchi, but I believe that Monkey Fist did not. He was looking for his master; the blade was now emitting a lot of power that it drew Yono here. The fact that you two are couples made it so obvious to me. I can longer hide the truth to your destiny. But after seeing my school wrecked. I just told to myself 'Let them finish high school… they're too young'.

'Graduation time and I was running out of excuses, it was apparent that you already had the right to know, but a force was invading the planet. I can't simply tell it now. Two years later after that incident there came another invasion. You got out of that with your body almost torn. I care about the two of you so much; I thought that the information might finish you off. Then I heard that you two were now going in separate schools in college of your 3rd year. I looked at the blade, its glow now weakening. There might be some kind of loophole, I thought to myself. Three years later the blade began to emit light, but this time much stronger than ever before. The next morning I received your wedding invitation. I told myself 'I will convey it after their honeymoon'.

'Two days after your wedding, the blade emitted red light it showed three red circles, and I believe those are the signs that Yin must come back. Then the scroll began to light too. Then I had a dream when I saw the two of you get killed, and suffice to say I know that it had been connected has it not?'

'I had no other option… If I don't tell it now, it might be your doom… I am sorry Kim, Ron… please forgive me… It's just….', then Sensei just gave a tear.

Kim looked at Ron which looked at her right back.

'So what will we do Kim?'

'I don't know Ron'

Sensei, Kim and Ron where now dwelling each other as the chickens began to give their usual cries. Kim looked at the clock it read 4'o clock.

'Maybe it's time for a little rest', Sensei said. 'We still have much to discuss later'

Kim and Ron went out of Sensei's room and went to their own. They lay on the mattress with their minds full of fear, but with the thought of them being together. The memories they've had over the past 18 years. The happy moments, their first kiss, their first hug, their first 'I love yous'. Their minds soon rested as their bodies went to sleep.


	7. Chapter VII: Blue Moon

Chapter VII: Blue Moon 

It was almost lunch time when Kim and Ron woke up.

'Last night was… interesting', Ron yawned.

'Yeah… It was'

The two of them went to the courtyard. They saw Sensei sitting under a large oak tree. Sensei saw the two and greeted 'Good Morning… well, suffice to say Good afternoon'

'Good afternoon too, Master Sensei'

Sensei looked up the tree as though searching for something and his voice broke, 'we must prepare for Yin's arrival young Stoppable… This year marks the thousand years enlisted in the prophecy'

'So, when exactly does the prophecy say about the time of his arrival?'

'It said _as the blue month_ dies… but even I myself cannot figure it Stoppable-Kim', Sensei said. 'What I do know is that his year of re-ascension is now', he continued. 'We must prepare ourselves young Stoppables Yin will rise more powerful than ever before… The reemergence of the three circles says so, those circles were meant keep you in the Mediterranean.'

'The temple… Where is it? You did say that Jhoira imprisoned him in a temple right?'

'The temple is somewhere at the bottom of the neighboring mountains… however its exact location is unknown because Yin buried it before his imprisonment and Jhoira closed the temple after she has imprisoned him and only she knew the way to it. A thousand years made a burden to those who seek the lost temple of Yin'

'So we're in complete loss of the temple', Ron asked.

'I'm afraid so… but let's keep it out of our minds, It's time for a little lunch'

* * *

Sensei and Ron we're talking at the corridor when they went across the school's courtyard. Kim vanished earlier. Ron didn't know where she was until now. He saw her sparring against Yori, Hirotaka, Zen and Yu. She had already mustered all the sixteen styles of kung-fu during her college years. 

'Come here', Kim said abrublty.

Hirotaka charged her. But she jumped at his back causing his head to hit the floor while Kim evaded an incoming punch from Zen. Zen and Yu charged at her each of them coming from his right and left respectively. Kim leapt to the air forming an aerial kick sending the two sliding from the door. Yori was the last one standing. . Yori gave Kim a kick at the side that should have at least rendered her down, but she was able to perform a three hundred and sixty degree flip and gave Yori a kick right oh her belly that caused her to slide at the courtyard. Yori was now flat on his back.

'Why don't you give it a try young Stoppable', Sensei said to the watching Ron.

'What…Me?!... I dunno Sensei, maybe Kim might uh… how should I say this… KICK MY BUTT!!!'

Sensei smiled. 'You have great powers in you young Stoppable, Yang chose because you are strong. Haven't you unlocked your Mystical Monkey Power five years ago? The both of you are the chosen ones. You now own and the Mystical Monkey Power and all its hidden capabilities. Your bond with her makes you equal. You and Kim are equal bonded by something so special that even the greatest of evil cannot break… Your bond will make you strong above all others… So young Ron go to her you will see that she is waiting'

'Well, yes I have the Mystical Monkey Power. I just thought that Kim is stronger'

'It's just your fear young Stoppable. You are equal bonded by the love you share. No go Ron'

'Thanks Sensei, that really gave some confidence'

Sensei just smiled as Ron went toward Kim who was now helping Yori.

'That was painful', Yori commented as Kim helped her up.

'Sorry 'bout that'

'It is fine Stoppable-Kim… It is an honor to fight you whether it is victorious or not'

Yori was now going to the courtyard's edge about to join the company of Hirotaka, Zen and Yu. Kim gave a glance at her side and saw Rom coming to her.

'Where have you been?'

'Oh… I'm just talking with Sensei', he said coolly. 'I see you've mastered your 16-styles of kung-fu'

Kim blushed and looked at him. 'Why don't you give it a go, then Ronald? It's been awhile since our last mission', she said as she went into her fighting stance. Rom smiled as he himself went into his own fighting stance.

'I'm a little rusty, Kim '

'Oh. Please you already have the Mystical Monkey Power in you'

It wasn't that long before Ron was flat on his back, easily subdued by Kim's punch.

'Oh…Ron you really need some practice… even if you've unlocked your Mystical Monkey Powers'

'Nah… I said I'm a little rusty', he said as his necklace gave a little blue glow that no one noticed as it fainted almost instantly.

Kim reached her arms at Ron to help him up. Ron reached her arm and pulled her down so that she faced him. Ron turned her over and said 'fancy meeting you here'. 'Oh…you!!!', she yelled as Yori, Hirotaka, Zen, Yu and Sensei began to watch. Ron rose up and again went into fighting stance and so did Kim.

'So Kim let's try this one more time'

'Fine with me'

Kim charged him, her fist solidly aimed at his face, but to her surprise Ron dodged it by simply moving a small step on the left. Ron in turn gave her a punch on the side in which she replied with a side flip. Ron performed a backward tumbling his feet aimed at her belly, but missed her by an inch in mid-air. Kim was amazed; Ron was now fighting her elegantly. Another series of attacks and another series of evasions, they were doing it good. All the audiences except Sensei were left open-mouthed. It was almost like a dance, both moving in unison, dodging, punching and kicking yet never landing a fatal blow. Ron made a punch so fast that it hit Kim hard, but made him vulnerable to her incoming kick. The two felt each other blows quite painfully as they were both sliding in the courtyard but unlike Yori, they were standing. This was followed by the viewers' applause.

'Time…Out….', Ron tried to yell as much as he can after the fight.

'Right…back…at cha.' her voice as weak as his.

Sweat poured out from the both of them. They we're fighting like for almost an hour. They walked toward the small oak tree where they saw Sensei earlier and sat under its shady leaves. Ron took a towel and two bottles of water from the side of the courtyard; apparently the courtyard was also the training ground of the students of Yamanouchi and that towels and water we're always at hand.

'Here', Ron handed her the bottle.

'Thanks'

They both drank. The cold water gave pleasure at their almost dry throats.

'Ron… How did you do that, that punch was really painful?'

'I dunno… It just came out, anyway that kick made me top off'

Kim started to massage her back muscles; apparently Yori made it sore earlier.

'Oh… that does hurt?'

'Quite'

'Well, let me handle that'

She closed her eyes as she sighed. She felt the sore muscles relax as his fingers traveled down her shoulder. The soreness slowly faded away as he slowly worked over her upper arm and back. Kim gave an almost silent moan.

'Ron you massage as good as you cook.'

'Yeah, I know'

Sensei followed them and sat down.

'I've told you Ron… your bond is strong'

'Yeah, I know Sensei but how did I?'

Sensei silenced him. 'Ronald, two lotuses made it so. The reason why you've suddenly become great at sixteen or should I say seventeen styles of kung-fu is because of the Lotus Blade and Blossom. They created a bond between you and Kim. Kim also has the Mystical Monkey Power together with the ancient art of monkey kung fu and you've become a master of all the sixteen styles that she knew, just like Yang and Jhoira. That is why you are equal, young Stoppables. The bond you share is special. I believe the two of you will fulfill prophecy and will silence Yin once and for all'

Sensei then took out some herbs from his pocket and gave it to them.

'Here young Stoppables you'd better rest… These will ease the pain that you've sustained'

They took the herbs and placed it in their wounds. Ron looked at his wound and saw that it was almost healed. 'That was fast'

'Yes, here in Japan Ron-san we find health to be the most precious… I'll better leave you now… I still have matters to attend to before the sun sets… and please rest.'

Sensei left and Ron continued massaging Kim.

'So Kim is that all better?'

'Yup…it does'

'What do you want to do next?'

'I don't know but I sure can use a little snack. That fight really hurt'

Kim and Ron stood up and headed to the kitchen.

'Kim?'

'Yes, Ron'

'I'm just wondering about what Sensei had said.'

'So what about it'

'You see when I use the Mystical Monkey Power I have a strange feeling inside that assures me that I'm using it'

'You mean like a small tumble in your chest when you use it'

'Yeah… but how did you know?'

'Well, you can say that I've used it about an hour ago'

He smiled at her. 'So this really means that…'

'I can't answer that Ron, but yes I do believe Sensei'

It was a fine cold evening in Yamanouchi. Kim was just outside their room admiring the place's peaceful surroundings; she was sitting on an old wooden bench just below the shadow of a dead oak's tree. Ron was about to go to their room and saw Kim on the gardens. He was not feeling sleepy and decided to join her. 'Fine evening isn't it'

'Yeah' she gave a sigh. 'Ron?' she said as she leaned on him.

'Yes… Kim?' Ron placed his hands around her waist.

'Do you think we will survive? I mean we never faced something as big as this'

Ron thought of the events three years ago; the invasion of Theonus, the event that almost destroyed the world.

'Theonus seems a lot worse', his voice was trying to be as optimistic as possible.

'Yes… but this time it's not just about the world anymore and… It's about us…and I don't want to lose you', she started to burst into tears wetting his shirt. 'Oh Ron... I wish we can just be a regular married couple'.

'Kim' he said as he hugged her. 'I will never let that happen. Kim, I love you with all my heart and I promise you I wouldn't let that happen… Kim you mean everything to me, I fear what will happen too but we can be strong'.

Kim was now feeling a little better he looked at her friend, her best friend and husband. 'Ron, I love you too…' Ron looked at her, a smile formed in his face and she pulled him for a deep and passionate kiss.

'Feeling better Kim'

Kim was still giving a few tears, 'uhmmm… yes Ronald I do'. She then wiped the tears around her eyes as stopped crying. She placed her head on her shoulder.

'Ron… I wanted to spend as much of my time with you'

'Me too Kim, me too… So what are you looking around here anyway?'

'Oh… nothing… I'm just spending some time admiring the beautiful pine trees'

Ron looked up the sky 'Well, we sure do have a beautiful full… hold on isn't it a full moon just four weeks ago? At the start of the month…'

'Yeah, there was a full moon. Why are you asking?'

'Kim don't get me wrong but isn't the second month's full moon is called a blue moon'

'Ron. I can't see where this is going'

'Think Kim… about the prophecy'

'_as the blue month dies_…', She gasped.

'Yes, Kim we have a blue moon. The only month that has one, it's still the 29th and the month is'

'_gonna die'_, she finished his sentence.

'Ron! We've got to tell this to Sensei, he must know', but as she said these words. There was a big bang and smoke began to fill the night sky.

'What the?!', Ron gasped.

Kim and Ron ran to the courtyard, the smoke seemed to come from that part of the school. Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka was in the middle seemed to be frozen stiff as they saw the ancient building crushed.

'Oh! No! Someone knew its location'

'Location of what?' Ron asked.

The smoke started to part the tattered building. Its carapaces were obliterated. The ancient school fell apart. Standing in front the debris was a man with black hair, his deep eyes was reflected by the moon's gaze, his hands glowing with a yellow orb. Ron looked at the figure, his eyes widened his voice became filled with terror and said 'Monkey Fist'

'Ah… the cheer squad… It's been quite a while' he said as he drew a sword from his side.

'The Black Lotus', Sensei gasped.

'Yes… you relic my new master has great need of it'

'Hirotaka, get the students out of here…', but as he said that. Monkey Fist jumped eight feet into the air and slammed the sword into the ground. Immediately a crack began to form from the swords' end toward Sensei.

'Yori, get Sensei out of here, he is badly injured. Hirotaka you get the students to safety. Ron and I will take care of Monkey Fist'

'Take care of me? Ms. Possible… I don't think that will be easy', Monkey Fist slammed the ground.

A statue emerged from it. The statue was a beast with a hawk's head and feet. Its body definitely resembled a dragon; it was holding a morning star. Monkey fist clapped and the beast came to life and grew wings losing of every trace of it being a stone. The sight was amazing at the same time horrifying. The beast raised its morning star and slammed it to the place where Kim and Ron are. But the two were fast and was able to dodge the attack.

'Okay…' Kim said with high tone 'One… I am now a Stoppable and Two… that pet of yours is going down.'

'You married the buffoon? I pity you Mrs. Stoppable… but I must better be going my master is in need of his sword… and you' his attention pointed to the beast 'finish them'.

'Oh you're not going away that easy', Ron was about to ran at Monkey Fist who was now climbing over the schools high walls, he was almost there when the beast stood between them. He was forced to go back and the next thing he knew, Monkey Fist had left.

'Ron, let's deal with this first'

'Fine'

At that precise moment Kim and Ron's necklaces became two swords of equal length, Kim jumped high and kicked the beast at the chin while Ron started to sway his sword around its feet. The beast was furious it breathed fire at almost every spot it saw Kim or Ron. Moments later the school was in fire. Ron transformed his sword into a scythe with a chain and hurled it at the beast neck. Kim transformed hers into a giant hammer, and she slammed it at the beast chest. The beast was screaming in agony that its wings spread out. The beasts eyes became red and its morning star was now glowing in slammed the ground that so hard that the school almost fall the edge of the mountain its standing. Kim hands now glow in glorious blue. She aimed a beam of pure blue energy at the beast's head. The beast took it painfully as its left ear was now torn off. Ron was trying to subdue the beast with his scythe but the beast overpowered him and threw him using his own scythe. Ron was now in mid-air. He took the lotus blade as it transformed into a shield. Ron quickly dropped on the beast head, he was now sliding on its back, he performed a tumbling while his shield became a sword he took a swipe at the beast wings and it feel down hard at the ground. Kim was aiming at the beast, but the beast was able to take the sword away from her and with a swipe of its hand it drove Kim down. Kim fell to the floor, she looked at the beast. Ron saw the beast raise its morning star and aimed at Kim. Ron pinned the blade at the creatures arm and it gave a painful cry; its blow never made.

'Call the Blossom', he yelled.

'What?'

Ron jumped and threw Kim away from him so that they both evaded the beast's fiery punch.

'If you also have the Mystical Monkey Power you can call your sword. I on the other hand, can't it's stuck on the beasts arm'

'Fine', she said. Kim concentrated; she felt the surge of power within her. Something she has never felt before. Her sword flew from the sky and she caught it jumping 5 feet into the air. Kim's eyes grew blue; she saw Ron fell from the beast as he tried to get his sword. The beast then got his claws at Ron. Kim saw the beast threw Ron around the air. Ron was facing the ground. He was trying to get up and the beast raised its morning star toward him about to hit him.

Then from nowhere Kim yelled. 'This is enough!' a spirit of the blue fox came from her sword. It was as big as the beast itself. The beast's attention left Ron and turned to Kim. Kim leapt towards the beast's chest, her eyes in true blue. Her hand was now glowing. He stabbed the beast right into its heart. The beast gave a painful cry and the blue fox suppressed it, suddenly the crack that Monkey Fist made earlier grew even larger. The beast returned to stone its red eyes became as dank as grey as it fell into the ground from which it came.

'Ron', Kim yelled running to her lover. 'Are you all right'

'I've been better.'

'C'mon we got to find Yori and Sensei; we must tell them what happened'

Kim and Ron went away from the burning school they can still smell the smoke coming from it. They started to venture out on the dark wilderness.

'Where are they?', Kim asked.

'I don't know but we should keep moving'

They were now scurrying at the forest. The forest was dead silent. They can't hear anything except the rustling of the dry leaves in their footsteps. It was dark and the only through the moon's face did they see their way. They heard a crash in the ground, followed by the movement of dead leaves.

'Just an owl', Ron whispered so silent that Kim could barely hear him.

Kim turned and saw the owl's silhouette. It seemed to be feeding on a dead rat.

'Come on, we better keep moving'.

They hurried for another twenty or thirty feet. They had entered the darker part of the woods. The thick trees were now blocking the moon's light. The place was still. The two lotuses again became necklaces. Ron's necklace began to glow and so did Kim's.

'At least we have some lights', Ron muttered optimistically.

The tow of them heard something in the trees, they turned around but no one was there. They kept on moving and still heard something in the trees as though someone is following them. In courage Kim yelled 'who are you?!' hoping that no one was there.

'Do not shout Kim Stoppable. It is I Yori'

'Oh… I thought it could be someone else'

Yori came down from the tree and went near them so that the feeble light coming from their necklaces was able to illuminate her face.

'We must move with haste, Sensei is at the river alone'

'Why did you leave him? Isn't he injured?'

'He is, Ron Stoppable. But do not worry yourself, Sensei is in safety. He insisted that I should look for you. He feared you got lost in the woods.'

They started to go deeper into the woods. The light from their necklaces seemed to fade as the trees became thicker. They seem to have walked a mile before hearing the river's flow.

They were now leaving the woods. The moonlight became stronger and they soon saw the river's clear waters as it reflected the nightly sky. Ron went out first, followed by Kim, then by Yori. They saw Sensei standing near the water. His eyes affixed at the moon's bright face.

'The prophecy', he started 'pertains to this day young Stoppables'

'Hold the phone', Ron said 'We thought you were injured'

Sensei smiled at him. 'I always carry a bag of herbs just for such an occasion'

'The day or should say night', Kim interrupted 'really pertains to this day, Ron figured it out back in Yamanouchi before', Kim bit her lower lip 'Monkey Fist destroyed'

'It's destroyed', Sensei slim eyes became at their fullest.

'Yes, but… but do not worry it's not your fault'

Sensei gave a tear. 'No. Kim, it is my fault. I hid the Black Lotus in my school. I should have destroyed it months ago'

'But why'd you keep it?' Kim asked.

Sensei sat near the water's edge and sighed. 'That artifact was founded three months ago by the team I hired to seek the long lost temple of Yin. As I have said, I know that Yin is about to return. I found that in a small ancient village buried in some old cave. I held one of the most powerful artifacts in the land. I cannot simply destroy it. It's a sign of power. It's valuable, evil yes, but still my own selfishness got me. I had to keep it safe. The team saw me grew dark and abandoned the expedition. I had myself overcome by the stories of the sword's foretold power. I never thought that it will come like this; I never thought that he'll ever find it.'

He paused.

'Kim, Ron, please forgive me. I should have told you about the prophecy six years ago. And now, I let your opponent become stronger because of my selfish acts.'

'How powerful is the Black Lotus?'

'Very, very powerful Stoppable-Ron. It can release the great three evils, one of them you have already fought.'

'You mean the beast?', Kim said in amazement.

'Yes that was the evil of fire. It is the weakest among the three. Death and Chaos would require the blade to be unlocked.'

'The weakest?', Kim murmured.

'Yes, the weakest.' There was silence.

'So where is Yin?'

'He must be in the temple of the Yin; the ritual requires a place to unleash the great evils'

'And where is this temple?'

'Sorry to say Ron, but we never found the location. As I have said the others have abandoned the expedition.'

'So you don't know where it is?'

'No Kim. I do not. Another I ask forgiveness off'

'So how on earth are we going to find it?'

'Maybe I can help'

A man with black hair, his face tattered, fell down from a tree but hit the ground standing.

'Monkey Fist!', Kim exclaimed as the four of them went into fighting stance.

'How dare you show your face here, when you've brought my school to ashes' Sensei for the first time in the evening spoke with such a high voice.

But Monkey Fist didn't move, he continued to stare at the four waiting for an attack that doesn't seem to come. He closed his eyes and sat down.

'Yin is a traitor', he started. 'After I returned the blade, he ripped me from the Yono and my spirit is torn'

True enough the orb of the Yono has fled from his hands. Monkey Fist opened his eyes he saw the four lowering their stances.

'Yin thrown me off the temple, he banished me. My powers were ripped. I have nothing left.'.

The next thing he knew, Ron punched him causing him to hit the tree from which he fell.

'That is for Sensei's school'

Monkey Fist stood; he raised his head, his tattered face fixed upon Ron. He quietly wiped the dust from his clothes as though he was once again the respectful archeologist.

'Take as much punches as you want. It does not matter anymore to me. Yin shattered my dream; I can no longer hope for a future. The Yono has taken it away from me. I am now only a man, who spent everything he has for nothing more but a mere monkey's hand.'

There was a pause.

'Now', Monkey Fist started. 'I know what I have done. It was only for my gain, what I am saying now is that Yin will obliterate the world unless the portal will be prevented from being opened'

'What portal?', Ron demanded an answer.

'The Black Lotus is a key, Ron Stoppable… He plans to unearth the three great evils or should I say two as Fire has been defeated… Yono, the destroyer, is one of his pets. The scroll was originally written by Yin and it was thought that only he can unearth him. That is why the Yono followed me, it thought that I was Yin.'

'Why are you helping us?'

'Revenge, Ms. Possible or should I say Mrs. Stoppable'

'We should start by looking for the temple', Kim said.

'The temple is the ancient temple of the wise sages and not Yin's temple. He loathed the place of his imprisonment. If you want to find the temple follow me'

'And how do we know that this isn't a trap?'

'I have nothing left, Ron. And right now, I want to do something to repay my old deeds. It is up to you whether to trust me or not. But before you decide, let me ask. What is much more important me or Yin's downfall? For now, I really don't care what will happen to me.'

Ron looked to Kim then to Sensei and he spoke, 'We do not have much of a choice young Stoppables'

The couple nodded. 'We'll trust you Monkey Fist, for now. But if this is a trap, I swear you'll see a fate worse than this!', Ron told him with a hoarse voice.

Monkey Fist for the first time in the evening smiled at them.

'Don't make me laugh, Ron Stoppable. There is absolutely no fate worse than this'

Monkey Fist started to move towards the other side of the river.

'Come on, the temple is still a long walk away and we should have been half-way if we didn't have this chat'


	8. Chapter VIII: Black Lotus

Chapter VIII: Black Lotus

The five of them were now walking for an hour and Ron got a little fed up.

'How more are we going to walk before reaching this temple?'

'Be quiet Stoppable, Yin has many ways in seeking intruders. We are close', Monkey Fist demanded with a voice so low that Ron barely heard what he said.

The five of them where now near at the end of the woods. They noticed something from afar. All but Monkey Fist became terrified. They came closer to the end. The moonlight shone bright at them. Kim, Ron, Yori, Sensei and Monkey Fist were now out of the woods. The sight of the temple was terrifying; in front of them was a huge simian temple. Yellow light was emitting from its eyes and mouth. There were stone statues around circling the temple. They heard a roar and Sensei said 'We must make haste; I fear we cannot handle another Chaos. It seems that Yin has started to open the portal.'

'The mouth is the doorway', Monkey Fist pointed it to them.

He took the lead in entering the temple and the four followed, but the moment they entered the entrance way, the circling statues became alive. They've become warriors.

'I'll fend them off', Monkey Fist yelled 'Go in and stop him!'

The four hurried to the temple, not looking back at Monkey Fist. He was now against a horde of statues.

'Let see if I can find some good in 30 years of practicing Monkey kung-fu'

He went into fighting stance.

'Tonight, I'll pay my debt', he whispered silently.

A statue gave him a punch which Monkey Fist evaded by jumping then performing a tumbling landing him on the statues stone's cold shoulders. He took the stone head and tore it from the rest of its body causing it to fall into the ground. He then punched the one next to him causing its abdominal to fly 20 feet into the air. He kicked the two incoming statues pulverizing them to dust.

'This is too easy', he muttered as he took hold on one of them swinging it around, hitting the other statues turning them into dust.

'That wasn't so hard', he muttered. But as he said it the statues returned to life.

'What the?'

He fought the statues and destroyed them again, but they always returned to life. Then one of the statues got a clear shot at him causing him to fall to the ground hard. He was now looking at the one of the statues. Its hand rose firmly and aimed at his faced. He closed it eyes, but the punch never came. He instead heard something weird something that he has only heard once in his life.

'Could it be?' he muttered and opened his eyes.

The statue that was about to give the fatal blow was now dust; he looked around and saw yellow lightning bolts around shattering statues.

'Yono', he said.

Indeed, there was Yono the small monkey that he once unearthed. Yono stood beside him.

'I never thought that someone like you would go down that easy'

'And I never thought that you would betray Yin'

'I didn't betray him', Yono said his hand punching the incoming statue. 'You did. I am now free'

'What?!'

'You took the curse from me, but not the power; although it only works faintly I can still be of assistance'

'Very well, I really need a hand with these things'

'I know and a little advice. Try to destroy them with body parts away from one another. It's impossible to destroy them as long as Yin is near.'

'Fine'

* * *

Meanwhile….

'Where are we going?' Ron asked Sensei.

'I fear I do not know young Stoppable… The temple of the sages is known to be a labyrinth'

They entered a dark room. On the corner, they saw a hooded figure walk-by. 'Yin', Sensei muttered.

The four of them began to run. They turn around the corner, where Yin has been. In front of them was a pathway.

'This looks familiar', Kim said as she noticed the eerie torches.

'Its…it's the temple…', Ron continued in amazement.

They walked closer and closer. Kim and Ron knew what was in the end of the temple. He opened the chamber doors. There was Yin.

'It's been a long time brother', he said. His hands became a fist and the chamber's floor opened as a demon statue emerged from it.

'Deal with them', he said as he went to the middle door of the chamber.

The demon came to life. Its whip grew fire and began to charge the four of them.

'We'll deal with this', Sensei said. 'Yori, come here. The two of you follow Yin'

'Yes, Master Sensei', the three answered, Kim and Ron followed Yin to the middle door as Yori stayed.

'Let's see what this demon can do'

The demon followed Kim and Ron but Sensei created a magical force prohibiting it from following them. Sensei charged the demon; its fiery whip hit him in the arm. Sensei gave a cry of pain and fell down. Yori was now distracting the demon. She was battling it. She was fast and the demon can't get a clear shot.

'Come here, you!' Sensei said as he went back on his feet. His arms still blackened.

The demon then turned and whipped Sensei again, but this time Sensei was ready. He cleverly caught by hand the whip, still burning, threw it away and the moment he did that, the whip returned to its stone form. The demon gave a cry of rage. The demon charged Sensei. Sensei grabbed it by the hand flipping it over, hitting the large chamber's wall. The demon stood up and shook his head as a kick hit it coming from Yori. The demon was now angry. Its eyes changed from yellow to deep red. It grew some spines it its back.

'It's getting stronger', Sensei said.

The demon raised its hands. Red lightning flew from it and missed Sensei by the inch. Sensei formed the mystical Lotus that he has done against Yono. The form of energy hit the demon hard. It was pinned to the wall. But still, it didn't stop the demon. It returned to its feet, it grew horns.

'It's a full demon' Sensei gasped.

The demon yelled and the chamber's perimeter formed fire. It stepped on the ground a lightning spark formed in front of it. He molded it creating a sword. He charged Sensei with demonic speed. Sensei just evaded.

'Master Sensei', it's too powerful.

'I just hope that Kim and Ron can stop Yin', he muttered as he and Yori avoided the demons attacks.

* * *

Kim and Ron followed Yin in the middle door; He turned in the far corner, into another chamber. Kim and Ron ran and turned. They went in. Yin was there in front of some purplish portal.

'You should not have followed me brother', he clasped his hand a wall made of energy barred the entryway of the chamber.

Kim and Ron went into fighting stance. The lotuses became blades. Kim and Ron felt the same energy between them when they were sparring. They we're once again sharing the power.

'You fools think you can stop me?' Yin mocked them.

'We don't think.' Kim started.

'We know!' Ron finished.

'Is that so?' Yin drew the Black Lotus and he himself went into fighting stance 'Then, come and stop me!'

'Gladly', the couple said in chorus.

Kim and Ron charged him, but he was faster than them. He avoided both attacks and went in the middle of the two.

'You're weak', Yin mocked.

Kim and Ron leapt 8-feet into the air. Their blades aimed at him. Yin faced them; the black lotus met their blades. He transformed the black lotus into a shield and a blast of red light emitted from it, pinning them to the wall. Ron's hand glowed in blue and so did Kim's, but Yin simply rose his eyebrow. Ron and Kim created a ball of blue energy, aimed it at Yin and released it. Yin caught the two balls of energy in one hand. Yin's face was in pain, but slowly it formed a smile as the blue glow became red and he aimed it back at them. Kim and Ron jumped at opposite sides as the red ball hit the wall blowing into pieces of dust. The two advanced him. Yin halved the Black Lotus into two giving him two blades. Ron aimed at his head while Kim at his feet. Yin blocked both and soon enough they were sword-fighting. Kim hit Yin's kimono, but not him; Yin quickly turned as Ron jumped into the air and began fighting him on his left while Kim was on his right. Yin blocked one of Kim's attacks causing her sword to fly in the air. He caught her hand and threw her at Ron who kept the Lotus Blade away from the both of them so that it wouldn't hurt them. Ron turned Kim on his side.

'Kim jump!' he yelled as he saw Yin aim a red ball of lightning at her.

Kim gasped at the sight and jumped to her side.

'Pitiful, Jhoira, still behind Yang? You should have served a better master!'

'FYI, My name is Kim!' she yelled. She jumped into the air and miraculously hit Yin's chin with her feet.

'You'll pay for that one', he said with a hoarse voice.

Ron charged him.

'You dare tell her that', He slid his sword toward Yin, but Yin backed away.

'Still the love birds, I see…. Don't worry you'll be together in HELL!'

'Hell this!' Ron gave Yin a kick that made him slide in the chamber standing.

'It's been a thousand years', he laughed. 'And I thought you might not be together again and I won't be released'. The Black Lotus became one again.

Kim got held of the Lotus blossom once again and sided with Ron.

'This is enough!' Yin said loudly. He stepped on the floor causing it to shake. Kim and Ron lost balance and fell.

Yin walked to Ron. He slowly aimed the sword at Ron.

'You're so weak, brother, with your pitiful attempts to save the Mystical Monkey Power. I'm surprised to see that your spirit is stuck with this worthless mortal body. So let me put out of your misery and say hello to mom and dad for me!'

Yin raised the Black Lotus. 'See you in hell!'

Ron closed his eyes. He was finished, there's no hope. Then, he heard Kim yell. 'What happened?' he thought. He opened his eyes. Kim went between the Black Lotus and Ron. It hit her at her belly; she gave a cry of pain. Ron took hold of the Lotus Blade and in his hands formed a blue energy that hit Yin squarely on the chest throwing him away from them.

'Kim!' he yelled he was now crying.

'What…did…you…do…that…for?!' he gasped in between every word. His eyes full of tears.

'Fight….for….me!' she said her voice getting weaker by the word. 'I….love', her mouth spitted out blood 'you' and fell down limp.

Ron was now furious. He stood up and faced Yin. Something inside him said to take the Lotus Blossom. He took the Blossom. And with amazement it melded with the Lotus Blade and glowed. It wasn't blue, it wasn't red. It was gold. Ron walked towards Yin.

'You seem angry, brother!', he laughed. 'Do you want me to join you and your lover?!'

Ron raised his hand. A stream of wind hit Yin causing him to fly hitting the walls of the chamber.

'What the!' he said. The playful tone in his voice vanished. He gasped 'The Gilded Lotus'

Yin charged Ron. The Black Lotus was split again in two. Ron blocked the two swords with the Gilded Lotus. He seemed to be faster that Yin now. He was able to give him a punch. Ron's eyes became gold. He was not walking anymore in the floor; he was walking an inch above it.

'You dare spill the blood of these people!' Ron's voice changed; it became deep.

'Why? Brother… I never thought you would have the courage to get out of that body!'

Ron's golden eyes left its gold hue, his feet again touching the ground.

'My NAME is Ron!!!' he yelled.

He charged him. He was, with no explanation, now better than Yin. Yin hit him with the two swords. Ron split the Gilded Lotus in a nanosecond and blocked both of them. Yin jumped over Ron, his blade again ready to hit him. Ron turned around kneeling. The two blades of the gilded lotus turned into a massive hammer hitting Yin on his knees as he landed. Yin gave a cry of pain as the hammer hit his knees, causing him to hit the wall. He was in agony, but his face formed a smile as the portal's color changed from purple to deep red.

'You're… late… brother', he said as he touched his aching wound. 'Chaos… will…. Arrive…Soon'

Ron looked up at the portal. It was shimmering in the dark red hue. A cry broke out from the other side of the portal.

'I don't know what do you mean by that, but I know what I must do', he spoke with wisdom beyond those that Sensei have shown.

He sat in the front of the portal as though waiting for something. He emptied his mind of the unpleasant thoughts. Then something emerged from the portal a beast with two heads; they resembled those of an ox. Its hand then came through the portal. Its long black claws resembled like an old witch's nails. It was carrying a pole that had blades at both ends. Then its whole body arrived. It was hairy and was cut in half, separated by a form of fire. Then its legs came, it had hooves. Soon the entire beast was out. Its dark red eyes surveyed the surroundings. Its demonic tail was flinging left and right. It was about 10-feet tall, its hands were almost big enough to hold a man's entire body. It walked towards Yin, not minding Ron who was sitting right in front of him.

'Finish…. Him….' Yin commanded the beast. 'Chaos! Finish him!'

There was a pause. Chaos looked around the chamber and saw Ron sitting near the portal where he had emerged.

'Gladly,' both the heads of the beast answered.

'Why does it have to come to this', Ron again murmured in that deep voice.

Yin laughed as he stood up. The Black Lotus turned into a pole to support his weight.

'You amaze me brother, you are now in the mercy of Chaos and still playing in that mortal's body'

Ron stood up. His eyes were glowing again.

'You rely too much on your pets'

'They're mine to control… I made the pact!'

'And that pact will lead you to hell!', Ron's eyes became normal again. 'Let's see what your beast can do', he said no longer possessing the deep voice.

The beast howled causing fire to erupt into the perimeter of the chamber.

'You dare challenge me!' the two heads said, their voice of terror echoing in the chamber.

Chaos ran to Ron at a speed. The demon was about to grab him, but his hands met an invisible force an inch away from him prohibiting him from touching Ron. The Gilded Lotus began to glow. Air came going from Ron to the demon. The demon was now trying very hard on its feet to remain standing. Its entire body started to lift from the ground. It nailed its black claws in the ground. But soon, the air was gone. He once again had the capability to stand. The beast got up it was furious, the pole its carrying lighted fire on both ends.

'Enough, mortal!!!' the beast howled at Ron.

'You're right. This is enough'

Just as he said this, a spirit of a gold dragon emerged from Ron's gilded Lotus. The dragon charged at the demon, it slowly changed the beast physical state into ethereal. Soon both the creatures were one. The dragon looked down at Ron; its entire body has filled the room. Ron pointed to the red portal. The dragon nodded and went to the portal changing the portal's color back to its purple hue. Ron's hand opened and he pointed it to the portal. His eyes again glowed into gold; he was again standing one-inch from the ground. He began to mutter some ancient words. The portal formed a black hole in its center. Ron slowly closed his hands. The portal's color began to change into fine blue.

'No…. No!!!!' Yin gasped his ankle still painful; he limped towards Ron.

But Ron didn't mind him. Slowly the edges of the portal became to fold becoming ethereal; being consumed by the small dark hole.

'No!!!!!' Yin's cries were now echoing the chamber.

Moments later the portal was gone. Ron's eyes were still gold; his feet still not touching the ground. He slowly walked to Yin.

'Brother', he said in a deep voice. 'You know the payment of the pact!'

'But…', he muttered some ancient language.

'Fool!', Ron yelled at such a high voice that the place seemed to shake. 'You will have no place in heaven, the things you have done! You are exiled in this world and you shall meet death!'

'Nooooo!!!!!', Yin for the first time in the night became fearful. The Black Lotus returned to a sword causing him to fall down.

'Why?! I thought Death was your servant'

Ron took the Black Lotus and pinned it in front of Yin.

'Brother!!!'

'I am not your brother anymore', Ron's deep voice seemed to cut Yin's heart.

A circle began to form around Yin starting from the sword. Yin's ground slowly began to ebb. Below him was the third great evil, death. Death is unlike the other two. It resembled a huge scorpion; the end of its tail was in pure flames. The place was filled with fire; it seemed to be an inferno as demons looked up hoping to take Yin as he fall down. Yin's hand clasped the perimeter of the ebbing ground hoping that he may rise from it; but to no avail. He felt his hands slip. Yin looked up to his brother; he had nothing to say. Ron placed his feet to the Black Lotus.

'Come here, Master… let Death be with you', the third great evil below hummed in what seems to be horrific joy.

'No!' Yin gasped 'no…this cannot be… no!!!!'

Ron kicked the Black Lotus. The blade and Yin fell into the pit. He saw Yin being pounced by Death as the ground quickly became solid once again.

'Finally, Jhoira and I can rest!'


	9. Chapter IX: Petals and Blossoms

Chapter IX: Petals and Blossoms

Ron fell to his knees. He was now touching the ground, the gilded lotus still clenched in his fist. The golden hue in his eyes faded.

'Huh? What the!', he started to remember where he was. He remembered fighting Yin then…then.

'Kim!' he yelled. He ran towards his love.

'Kim… Kim…', he was in tears. 'Speak to me Kim! Speak to me!'

But Kim didn't answer, she seems was there, smiling, but no part of her body was moving. There was no breath, no heartbeat.

'Kim…Oh… Kim!' his tears reached his chin. 'Don't leave me Kim…please… I love you!'

Suddenly he saw an ethereal figure approach them. He knew the figure. It was Yang. Yang opened his hands and reached Kim. He was smiling as though he was expecting a good thing from what happened. Ron was puzzled, he knew what happened. His mind went wandering. Slowly, something ethereal from Kim reached for his hands. It was another ethereal figure; it wasn't Kim. It was someone else, yet she looked so close to her. Ron's mind was in complete emptiness of the events.

'What's … what's…going on', Ron looked the ethereal beings. He felt he was going mad.

Then with shock, the female figure answered him.

'Thank you, young Stoppable. You have released us from our curse. I am Jhoira. You have fulfilled the prophecy.'

Ron went from her face to Kim.

'Will…' Ron voice sounded like dead hope 'Will… Kim live? Please tell me that she will live!'

Jhoira smiled at Ron. 'The Gilded Lotus young Stoppable', she asked.

Ron looked around. He saw the golden lotus blade clenched in his sweaty hand and with no assurance of Kim's life he gave it to them.

'It's time', Jhoira told Yang who smiled at her.

'So it is'

They both held the golden lotus blade. Slowly, the blade became a flower.

'It is blooming Jhoira'

'It really is the time'

Jhoira whirled the blossoming flower. Its petals flew to Kim's wound. Slowly healing it, slowly rejuvenating the tattered flesh exposed to the evil blades of the Black Lotus.

Ron looked at Kim. Kim slowly opened her eyes. Ron's tearful face started to smile. He hugged her at the sight of her eyes opening.

'Oh….' Kim moaned. 'Ron, not so tight… It… it still hurts'

'Oh… uh… Sorry, Kim'

Kim looked up and saw the female ethereal figure.

'So this is Jhoira?' Kim said.

'Yes', Jhoira answered 'Do not worry, Kim you will soon be healed'. She smiled.

'So… so what happened to Yin?' Ron asked as he let Kim lay on his legs.

'He will be there trapped for all eternity young Stoppables', he sighed 'and the time has come too… for me and Jhoira to rest. A thousand years is long even for a spirit to travel.'

The moment he had said this; a light came from above the chamber. It formed something like a doorway. Kim and Ron looked at it. It was a scene of the clouds where they can see the sun about to set.

'We'll better be off', Jhoira said.

'So….I guess this is it?' Ron asked.

'I guess so', Yang answered.

Jhoira and Yang started to be lifted to the light from above. Kim became a little worried.

'Do not worry young Kim', Jhoira said. 'I promise… no…we promise', she looked to Yang then turned to Kim and Ron. 'That you will live normal lives. There will be no more missions, no more villains. You can finally have a great family'.

Kim and Ron smiled then look at the two. 'For real?'

'For real. Think of it as our wedding gift to you and please don't tell anyone that you actually saw us'

Kim and Ron nodded. Jhoira and Yang was about to reach the source of the light, the doorway that seemed to be heaven, when Sensei and Yori reached the chamber's door. He wasn't able to get in; apparently some of Yin's enchantments were still at large.

'Ron!!!' he yelled. 'Get out of there. The place is going down!'

Ron looked up. Jhoira and Yang was not anymore in the sight. He surveyed the place; it was indeed going down. Ron stood up, carrying Kim. He went to the door and Yin's enchantment finally fell.

'Come on!' Ron said.

The three of them ware now running, running for their lives; Kim was still carried by Ron. They headed for the chamber; Kim and Ron saw the demon in shattered stone. Sensei noticed them.

'There's no time for that… Run now… Story later!'

'Oh….uh…. right'

They headed for the entranceway, back to the old simian mouth. They made it in time as the temple was buried into the ground. They noticed there were a lot of ashes around it. Then Ron remembered his arch foe.

'Uhmmm… where's Monkey Fist?'

'I do not know Ron', Yori answered.

Ron carried Kim in his back.

'Fine, back there Kim?'

'Yeah, I'm fine'

It was a beautiful morning for Kim and Ron with the thought that they will finally live the life they want to have. Unknown to them, there was someone watching them. They were already far from the temple when a man started to talk.

'I never knew they had it in them, Yono'

'You should be thankful that they did defeat Yin, otherwise we'll fight those infernal statues forever. Until we're consumed by Death'

'Right', Monkey Fist said sarcastically 'By the way, why'd you let me be defeated by Hana five years ago?!'

Yono laughed. 'Let's just say. You're kind of a "stone" back then'

'I beg your pardon'

'I meant "stone-hearted"', he said laughing.

'Why you!!!', he ran towards him.

'Catch me if you can Monkey', he said as he ran away from Monkey Fist.

* * *

Back in Yamanouchi…

The four of them was in the gateway surprised to see the school clean and fixed as though nothing has happened.

'But…I thought', Ron said as his hands went down so that Kim could go down from his back.

Kim sided as though going to fall. Ron quickly supported her weight.

'You okay there sweetie'

Kim looked at him and stood firm. 'I'm fine. I can walk and Sweetie?'

'Well, you gave me quite a shock back there'

Kim pulled him for a kiss.

'Yah. But it just happened…so…so quick…'

'Anyway let's leave it at that'

Kim then massaged Ron's ached muscles, she knew Ron was tired in carrying her.

'Ah...Kim… you massage good too'

Hirotaka went into the school's gate as he saw them coming.

'Ah… Master Sensei', Hirotaka welcomed them. 'We have fixed as much as we can with the school.'

'That's fine', Sensei said abruptly. 'Is my office safe for conversation?'

'It has been fixed Master Sensei'

'Very well', his head turned to Yori 'You should better be getting some sleep'.

'Yes I should', she said yawning.

'Kim and Ron may I please see you in my office?'

The two nodded. They entered the school; most of the destruction that Monkey Fist laid last night was fixed. There were no longer the broken carapaces of the school. They walked along the wooden path and turned into Sensei's office. Sensei's office was small; the room was made in conjunction with the classic Japanese room. There was a window on the right of the door giving the great scent of the surrounding mountains. There was a small cabinet on the side; on top of it were different ornaments ranging from the smallest of a peasant carrying two pails of water attached to a stick on both ends mounted upon his back to the sight of a jade dragon symbolizing power and wisdom. There was a bonsai plant on Sensei's table. The place was simple with Sensei's wooden chair and two smaller chairs for visitors.

'Please sit down', he said as he himself sat down at his respective chair.

Kim and Ron slowly sat. They surveyed the table and there was nothing in it, except for the falling leaves from the bonsai tree. Sensei held up his hand and removed the bonsai leaves by sweeping them from the table and catching them with his free hand. He took the leaves and threw it at a small paper basket which was no doubt a garbage can.

'So, you defeated Yin, what happened to the two lotuses?'

Kim and Ron told Sensei what happened to Yin, but they remembered what Jhoira and Yang told them as they saw them went to the heavens.

'Yin fell back to the portal… I kicked him hard and he fell back to the portal… right Kim'

Kim was puzzled. She didn't exactly saw what happened, but she replied. 'Oh… yeah… Ron kicked him hard causing him to fall to the portal'

'I see, and what happened to the two lotuses'

'They…', Kim started to breathe a little heavy. She didn't know what to say. Ron sensed that she might not give him a satisfying answer.

'You okay there Kim?' He gave her a little wink.

'It… it still stings', she lied just to keep Sensei from noticing. She had said that Yin kicked her causing her side to bruise and Ron was the one who defeated Yin because she is lying on the chamber's floor hurt.

'They were taken by Yin', Ron faced Sensei.

'Taken by Yin?'

'Yeah, he took the three artifacts. But there was something about the Lotus blade and blossom that he cannot control, and then suddenly the blossom and the blade became one, becoming what Yin called the Gilded Lotus. Then a golden dragon emerged upon it. The dragon went to Yin causing him to be paralyzed, thus, I had the chance to kick him. He fell into the portal and it closed.'

'Is that it?' Sensei said with a voice of satisfaction.

'Yes, pretty much it'

'I see. Do you want to rest here for the evening?'

Kim and Ron looked at each other.

'Sensei… this has been nice and all, but Kim and I would really how should I say this…'

'Would like to go home', Kim finished his sentence.

'Fine with me', he said smiling. 'In the mean time you should settle yourselves for lunch. I can get the tickets and you can leave in the afternoon'

'Thanks Sensei you're the best'

The two went outside and headed for the kitchen as both of them hasn't ate anything since they went to the forest.

Sensei stood from his table and looked at the window. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again as though looking at something far.

'It is their right', he said to the clouds which were now hiding half of the sun's bright face.

'And I don't really care whether they lied or not. Yang has already revealed that in my dream that the three lotuses will be destroyed', he sighed.

He looked at the door. It was empty. He can still hear the busy students wrapping up the things that Monkey Fist did.

'I better help them', he said as he left the room and joined his students on cleaning up the school.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Yamanouchi. Kim and Ron had started packing for their flight just a little over an hour later.

'Finally, I can sleep on the flight', Ron yawned as he put the last of his shorts on the trunk.

'Yeah. Me too.'

Kim and Ron changed themselves to their casual clothes; apparently the maid had washed it for them while they were gone. Kim and Ron left the Kimono back on the shelf of their room's cabinet as they hurried down. Minutes later, they arrived at the school's front; in there was Sensei and Yori. Sensei smiled as he handed them the two tickets.

'Thanks', Ron muttered to Sensei.

'Oh… can we use a phone?' Kim asked.

'Of course'

Yori handed Kim the phone.

'Who are you gonna call?'

'Our folks, Ron… We should tell that we'll arrive later'

'Oh. Right'

The phone rang and Mrs.Dr.P. answered.

'Hello, who is this?'

'Hey mom, it's me Kim'

'Oh… so how's your honeymoon'

Kim looked at Ron. Ron also heard the question.

'There's something big that has happened and Ron and I is going to arrive home at around five or six'

'Oh… why dear? What happened?'

'We don't really want to talk about it… especially the fuss with the manager'

'Okay then. We should be waiting for you at Middleton International airport at around 5:30 and I'll bring Ron's folks too.'

'That'll be great'

'Bye-then dear'

'Bye too mom.'

She closed the phone and handed it back to Yori.

'Are you done Stoppable-Kim'

'Yes Yori I'm done with that'

'Soo… are we just gonna stay here or what?'

'Be patient young Stoppable-Ron', Sensei said, 'your transportation to the airport will arrive shortly'

Moments later a small car came. Ron loaded it with their luggage; it wasn't much just two large bags and a small bag that Kim carried around.

'Well, we better be off'

'So, you are Ron', Sensei said.

Kim and Ron waved goodbye to Sensei and Yori as they waved at them back. The car went into a series of bumps, it has been raining and the road wasn't that firm. They reached the airport at around three in the afternoon. Their driver was unloading their luggage.

'There', the driver sighed. 'Is there anything I miss?'

'Oh! Uhmm, none at all', Ron commented.

The driver went back to the car and zoomed off back to the province.

'Come on, Ron! They're already boarding the plane'

Kim and Ron boarded the plane. It was around quarter to four when the plane began to move.

'I'm sleeeeeepy Kim', Ron yawned. 'I'm gonna get some shut eye'

'Can I join you?' Kim also yawned.

'Yup'

Kim leaned on Ron's shoulder. Ron felt her head and leaned to her head. They felt the plane zoom off as the sun sinks allowing the stars to shine on the nightly sky.

* * *

It was around 6pm in Middleton when the plane arrived. Ron yawned as Kim also got up.

'Oh… that was a great snooze'

'Right back at cha', Kim's mouth opened wide as she gave a big yawn.

Kim and Ron left the plane and went to the arrivals section. They took their bags and headed down looking for their folks.

'That sleep was good… It was about 7-8 hours'

'Yeah… I don't feel that tired at all'

'Kim!'

Kim heard a familiar voice. Mrs. Possible was shouting at her waiving her hand.

'There they are', Kim told Ron who carried both the large bags in a metallic cart.

Kim and Ron headed to their parents as they started to hug their children. The six of them, the two Possibles and the four Stoppables, went into a van owned by Mr.Stoppable.

'So?! How was it', Mrs.Dr.P. asked.

'It was fine', Ron answered. 'Unless the manager cut you off'

'You should get your money back', Mr. Stoppable told him as he turned around the corner.

'We already have… There's a big fuss on the computer system and all… and yeah we feel kind of sad', Kim said.

'You can still have another trip…', Mrs. Stoppable tried to cheer them up. 'I mean there's still a lot more chances; I heard there's going to have a Niagara Falls tour on Sunday'

'Nah…', Ron answered her. 'We still have a lot of things to do… especially what are future's gonna be'

'What do you plan, Ronald'

'Well Mr.Dr.P, Kim and I were starting to think about opening a restaurant. She can manage and I can cook… after all I'm a _cum laude _at the culinary arts and she on business management'

'Sounds fabulous'

'Yes it does', Kim said to Mrs. Stoppable.

'Well, here we are'

Ron looked around. Indeed there was his house still magnificent. The three boys unloaded the van of Kim and Ron's baggage.

'Thanks, dad', Ron said.

'Don't mention it Ronald' and he started the car.

'Ahhhh…. Home sweet home'

'Sweet it is', Kim purred.

Kim and Ron opened the gate and the door. They dropped their luggage and went to the kitchen for a drink of water.

'Kim'

'Yeah'

'How about a date? It's been a long time since we've eaten at Bueno Nacho together'

Kim looked at him. He was serious. Her face formed a smile.

'Your treat?'

'Yup.'

'I'm good with it.

They left the house. They decided not to use Ron's car. Bueno Nacho wasn't that far from his home. They reached Bueno Nacho and sat far from the door.

'What are you gonna have Kim?'

'A chimurito and add Diablo sauce'

Ron smiled. 'I bet you can't handle with a plateful of Nachos'

'Nachos?'

'With Diablo sauce'

'Bring it… and I dare you', Kim looked at the counter 'I dare you to eat a chicken salad'

'A salad? No big'

'Wait. No beef, no nachos and especially no cheese and in grande size'

Ron thought for a moment on the consequences. He looked at her; she was expecting him to say 'no'. He was about to, but then thought 'Where's the fun in that'

Ron answered Kim with yes; startling her.

'Well, bring it Ronald'

Ron went to the counter and Ned greeted him.

'Welcome to Bueno Nacho, Ron, would you like the usual?'

'No. Ned I have a bet'

'So what'll it be?'

'A chicken salad Grande size'

'Do you want beef or cheese?

'No just that.'

'Okay, anything else?'

'Yes. A plateful of Nachos in Diablo sauce and chimirito extra Diablo sauce'

'You sure? That's a bit hot in the tongue'

'Never been more sure Ned, never been more sure'

Ned surveyed his order.

'Wait? No Nacos?'

'Yup, Ned. No Nacos.'

'That'll be $ 7.52'

'Here', Ron handed him the exact amount.

'Please wait'

Ned went to the back of the counter and pressed some buttons and Ron's order arrived.

'So there's the grande size chicken salad, the plateful and Nachos bathing in diablo sauce and chimirito'

'Where's the extra Diablo sauce? And can I have a fork?'

'Oh, here'

'Thanks'

'Thanks too and have a moi bueno day'

Ron went back to their seat.

'So Kim here's you nachos and chimirito with diablo sauce and here's my chicken salad... So let the munching begin'

Ron took his fork and started to eat some of the salad. He almost threw up; he wasn't that fond in eating vegetables without meat. But, he didn't show Kim that he doesn't like it although his face formed an awkward smile. Ron took a look at Kim who was fanning her mouth with her hands; he knew Kim wasn't fond of hot and spicy food. Ron smiled and thought 'this is ridiculous'.

'Kim…Uhmmm… do you want to exchange?'

Kim didn't hesitate and answered him yes.

'There that's better'

'A lot better.'

The two of them finished their meal and went out for a little walk. They were in the coast and looked at the beautiful night; they sat down a bench. Kim leaned on Ron and Ron placed his hands in her waist.

'Ron. Do you remember our first mission?'

'Yeah, why?'

'It may seem funny, but it was also the same night as this isn't it about 14-15 years ago?'

'Yup, the very same'

'And now were finally living the lives we thought that were going to have in a dream'

Ron looked at her ears.

'I see your still wearing the earrings I bought three years ago'

'And I see you still wearing the watch'

The both of them laughed. The seaside was apparently empty; there were no other people there except for those walking along the coast. They seemed to be looking for a little exercise before going to bed. Kim and Ron looked at each other. Their eyes were locked and soon were closed as Kim pulled Ron for a kiss.

'Ron…uhmm… let's go home'

'Read your mind Kim'

The two of them hurried home and reached it without much hesitation. Ron locked the doors.

'Ronnie…'

'yeah…'

Kim pinned him to the door giving him a lip lock that almost never ended.

'Mmmmm…', she purred as she broke the kiss.

Kim headed to the master's bedroom first and she gave flirtatious glances at her husband. Ron didn't wait and followed her. Ron saw Kim on the bed doing something that made him lock the door and growl 'Watch out Kim, the-Ron is coming'


	10. Chapter X: A New Life

Chapter X: A New Life

It has been four years since that fateful incident happen. Kim and Ron were now having a great business in the field of the culinary arts. Their restaurant _the __RSnet_ was booming; It has been awarded four-stars and is known as "_Middleton's best"_ in the last month's edition of "Diet and Eating". It was a simple lunch time in the restaurant.

'Ron, we have two orders of crab magnefiq and t-bone on wine'

'Coming up, Kim. John! Give me a hand here.'

John and Michael were their partners in the business as Fred and Shawn tried to put up their shop back in France.

Closing time, Kim, Ron, John and Michael were counting up their earnings.

'That's a good fifteen hundred dollars'

'Yes. It is Michael'

'John, why don't you distribute the one thousand dollars'

'Right'

John walked away and distributed the one thousand to the waiters and janitors as they left work and went home; it was a payday.

'Okay, the rest is for deposit', Kim said. 'Here John'

John took the cash and he and Michael left. Kim and Ron closed the door and locked the restaurant.

'Another day… another dollar', Ron said.

'Yup… Oh we'd better hurry… Rodney is going to be expecting us'

Kim and Ron took the car and they went to their old Pre-K school.

'Oh… come here Rodney!'

Ron bent down and opened his arms as a small boy with blonde hair came running towards him. He resembled Ron except that his eyes were emerald just like Kim. Ron carried him.

'So… what little adventures did my little boy had on his first day of school?'

'It was great day, dad. We learned so many things. There was nap time and our teacher gave us some cookies and we were thought how to use the fork and spoon'

'And you thought that you would have a bad day', Kim told the boy.

'Yeah mom, I never thought that school would be so fun. I can't wait for tomorrow, so I can play with my new friend.'

'New friend?'

'Yeah mom, I meet a new friend, just after nap time, but I can't remember her name… what was it… oh well, there's still tomorrow'

'Her? Your friends a girl'

'Yup'

Kim and Ron looked at each other and remembered some memories of their own preschool days. They laughed and made Rodney puzzled.

'What's so funny?'

'Oh, nothing.' Kim said.

'Ohhh…ma…' Rodney turned to Ron, 'what's funny dad?'

'Your mom said nothing. So there's nothing'

This made the boy a little hype. They reached the car and Ron laid Rodney on the back seat.

'You should wear your seatbelt'

Kim then pulled the seatbelt and wrapped it around Rodney.

Kim and Ron then sat on the front with Ron the driver. They reached the house at around 7, just in time for dinner.

'It's pizza night Ron'

'Oh… yeah'

'Oh… mom… I want pepperoni'

'That's fine… I want pepperoni too.'

30 minutes later a man arrived carrying a square box.

'Pepperoni pizza and here's the hot sauce'

'Thanks', Ron answered the man. 'How much?'

'Just 6.52 sir'

'Here take the 7 and keep the change'

'Thanks'

The man then zoomed off.

The three of them finished the eating at eight and Rodney asked if he can still watch TV.

'No, Rodney… It's eight and it's time for your bed time'

'Oh… ma… but I'm not sleepy', he yawned as his eyes started to fall.

'Oh… Rodney… you should get some sleep', Ron picked him up and was surprised to see that he was half-asleep.

'No… dad… I'm not' he said as he tucked himself at Ron's arms.

'See we better get you to bed'

Kim and Ron went to Rodney's room which was added to the original design of Ron's house. Ron laid Rodney on the bed as Kim placed the blanket over him. Kim and Ron kissed him on the cheek and both the parents said, 'Sweet Dreams'

Rodney smiled and muttered at a sleepy voice 'I'm…not', but soon was snoring.

Kim and Ron quietly left Rodney's room and entered their own.

'Ah…' Ron lay on the bed. 'Raising a child is though work', he said a little louder than usual.

Kim locked the door and jumped on him so that they'd face each other.

'Woah Kim be a little careful... about jumping'

'But your Kimmie likes jumping over stuff… especially hard ones that belongs to my Ronnie'

They smiled at each other. Kim gave him a kiss, broke it and said.

'Mmmmm…, I've missed that one', Ron gleamed on her.

'Yeah', Kim giggled 'its tough Ron, but rewarding'

'You know Kim', Ron brushed her hair and hugged her tight 'You once asked me how many children I want to have'

'Yeah', Kim can't help to smile she know where is this conversation going to.

'I remembered I said three, right'

'Yeah', Kim's tone was now flirting with Ron.

'We're done with one', Ron said.

'How about the next one', Kim finished his sentence and she gave Ron a long kiss.

'You can count on it', he whispered in her ear.

Kim and Ron slept on that night like any other night. They haven't had any missions, any encounters with people bent on world destruction and any supernatural fights in last four years. They slept with ease in their minds; the knowledge that they were now together living simple lives.

------- The End ------


End file.
